We Will Get There
by KiKi74
Summary: After their first time, Bo tries to leave Lauren. This is in no way connected to Lost Girl and or parties.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lauren**_

Lauren sighed, as she bent over to pick up her necklace. She gripped it in her hand and wanted to throw it away. But she couldn't. Lives depended on her decision. Hers and her most important patient.

She walked over to gather her clothes and dropped Bo's sheet from around her body to dress. This was business, and personal. Business because as a Doctor she had to try to protect young Fae Bo from Vex. She knows she is a Succubus, but she has no idea what her Succubus is capable of.

Lauren knows what Vex is capable of. She's seen his mess, and it was never for the weak stomach. Of all people that were mighty conceited about their powers, it was Vex. He had put the Morrigan into some embarrassing situations, and the Dark Fae Elders would never reprimand him or agree that he needed to be put down because he was a close friend of theirs.

Sighing, Lauren angrily slipped on her shoes, and looked around to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

_**Downstairs.**_

"Oh, come on! I need to get out of here. I need you to work with me! Bo screamed. She was stuck. Stuck at home. Stuck with Lauren upstairs. She didn't want to see her. She didn't want her to see her cry. See her devastated because Lauren had taken one of Bo's most important nights and turned it to shit for the biggest shit Bo had ever met. The Ash.

"Why? Bo sobbed internally. Why had the Doctor done that to her? She thought they were getting along better. Going slow until neither of them could wait any longer. Lauren's aura told Bo all that she needed to know. That she trusted her to sleep with her and not kill her.

Sleep sounds so cheap in describing what they had shared. What Bo thought they had shared. Something special. She slept with Dyson to heal. She even took a little more knowing she wanted Lauren and very soon. She took enough so her Succubus would be sated enough not to drain Lauren.

She felt her stirring every time she kissed or touched Lauren. She even felt her glee when they went round after round with Lauren. She wanted the Doctor to rest, so she could return to her bed and they would make love again.

Love. That is a word far removed from Bo's vocabulary. It had been since Kyle died at her young and unknowing hands. But Lauren had tainted all of that for her boss. Her master. She screamed again when she couldn't move any further than she was. She growled when her emotions got the best of her again.

"Why? Damn it Lauren why?! She sobbed again. She tried to take one more step and was stopped.

She knew what this was. No! Don't do this! I want to go! I want to get out of here! I can't stay here with her. Please don't stop me again!

Bo attempted to take another step and was stopped again.

Her Succubus was pissed off and preventing Bo from walking out of the rickety old building. Her hand was on the door, it was open. She could feel the cold air through the opening and the cracks in the windows. Her tears were warm as they fell from her eyes. Why did Lauren do this? Do this to them? To Bo and Lauren.

They were getting there, weren't they? Bo had recently learned Lauren is a ward of the Ash and was intent on fixing that. After she found her parents. Her mother seemed as close as her fingertips. Trick seemed to be family too, although Bo hadn't found concrete proof of that. These Fae seemed to fear him. He certainly makes Dyson stand at attention.

Bo closed her eyes and she was flung around and felt like she was having an out of body experience, as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom again.

_Smack._ She ran right into Lauren because she wasn't looking where she was going. Although she could smell her. Smell her sheets. Smell Lauren's sweat. Smell her taste.

"Bo I…". Lauren started.

"Why? Why did you do this? The Succubus cut her off.

Lauren moved away when she noticed the blue-eyed woman staring at her.

Seeing Lauren's fear, the Succubus stepped back too. "I'm sorry. You need not fear me. I just want to know why you slept with us, like that?

Lauren squinted and wasn't sure she could trust this alter Bo. She hadn't even seen a Succubus up close until she met Bo. She had only read about them. From the mouths of the Fae, she had learned Bo's mother was still out there, and they never want her to surface, alive.

The Succubus gently shook her head and walked over to the bed. Raising her hands, she made the bed, and gestured for Lauren to sit.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Lauren moved farther away.

"Downstairs then." The Succubus said as she gently walked past Lauren and waited on the steps until she heard steps behind her.

Lauren slowly walked down the stairs and stood near the couch. The Succubus hadn't taken a seat yet. She seemed to be locking up the house. As if she was anticipating Kenzi to come home at any minute.

"We shall not be disturbed." The Succubus said quietly.

Lauren rolled her tongue in her mouth. She wasn't afraid. The Ash necklace did provide her some protection. Even this Succubus can't touch her without his or her permission.

The brunette slowly turned around and walked back to Lauren. The Doctor looked stiff in place, and she didn't want that.

"I am not going to hurt you. I had plenty of chances to do that tonight, and I refrained. Now, if you please." The Succubus said as she took a seat on the couch.

"I would rather talk to Bo." Lauren cleared her throat and stayed where she was.

"Bo was ready to walk out on you. She's on timeout until I allow her control again. She will hear everything you tell me. Whether she likes it or not, is none of my business, but since you did this to the both of us, it makes it my business too." The Succubus stared at Lauren with ice cold blue eyes. She could turn them brown, but she wanted Lauren to explain it to her, as she is.

Lauren finally took the far cushion leaving one separating them. She looked around the house and swallowed hard.

"If I wanted you dead Lauren, you would be dead. I just want answers. You don't have to do anything else." The Succubus growled gently.

"The man Bo seeks is Vex. A powerful Dark Fae Mesmer. She is not strong enough to kill him. She's probably not even strong enough to weaken him. The Ash sent me here to distract her from looking for him. An unaligned Fae killing a Dark Fae would mean instant death. The Ash doesn't want that until he learns more about her, you. So, he sent me here to….talk to you. But as we talked I tossed that plan out the window and went with my own." Lauren explained.

"Did he threaten you? The Succubus growled.

"Not in so many words no. But he did order me as if I didn't have a choice." Lauren moved further away. She often looked to the door and wondered how far she could get if she ran. The Ash guards weren't expected to pick her up for hours. It was a long walk and in her boots, it wouldn't be a pleasant run or walk.

The Succubus smiled as she watched Lauren. No, it wasn't her fear that was funny. It was her indecision that was adorable. She wanted answers, and she got some answers, but there is still one big one left in the room.

"What does he have on you? The Succubus asked.

"No. I will not tell you that. I don't even know you enough to trust you with that secret." Lauren shook her head. She would carry this secret to her death before another unknown Fae learned about it.

"Fine. I know the guards aren't due here until morning. I will drive you home and thank the Ash for the delicacy that is you. We have all we need to know. Let's get you home before he gets pissed off." The Succubus stood and walked over to the door, she held it open for Lauren and nodded that it was okay. Bo was still fuming which made her useless right now. How many times days and years had she let Bo keep control when she wanted something or someone? Tonight, was the first mutual time for the both of them.

She kept her word and drove Lauren home. Neither said much. Lauren sat in the back of the car. She was still uncertain about being close to Bo's Succubus. For the first time she was starting to wonder which part of Bo she had slept with. She didn't care though. She wanted Bo and she went after her. Now Bo was somewhere Lauren couldn't reach her. Frankly it was probably good that Bo wasn't in control. Her Succubus seemed more refined and caring than Bo had been. Especially after throwing her necklace in her direction. That necklace signifies that Lauren would be safe long enough to help her patient and they both could get the hell out of there.

She jumped out of Bo's car, and practically ran into her building. She stripped up the stairs and jumped into the shower.

_I get that you can't answer me. But somebody will._ The Succubus smiled as she drove away. She stayed long enough to see the lights in Lauren's loft be turned on.

_**Light Fae Compound.**_

"What is it now? The Ash asked slowly.

"The Doctor and Succubus arrived at the compound minutes ago." A guard announced.

"And Vex? The Ash asked.

"We lost him." The guard stood far away from the man.

"Get Dyson here. _Now_." The Ash seethed.

_**Kenzi and Dyson**_

"Want to play again? Dyson smiled.

"Hell yeah. You have been beating my ass all night. Rack em up boy." Kenzi downed a shot and waited for Dyson to set up their next pool game. She jumped off the barstool when he was done and readied for her next shot.

"The Ash wants you, right now wolf." A guard grabbed him and pulled him away from the table.

"What about our game? He owes me a few more drinks! Kenzi scoffed.

"Buy them yourself." The guard laughed over his shoulder.

Screw that Kenzi thought. Dyson gave his word. The bartender heard him, so he should still give her the drinks Dyson would have bought for her.

_**The Ash**_

"I didn't call for you. I called for the wolf." The Ash said.

"We need to talk. I don't know what you have going on with Bo. But it needs to stop right now." Trick said.

"Then perhaps you should be telling me who she really is. I have seen the way you look at her. Talk to her. Talk about her." The Ash snickered.

"Tell me what you have planned for Bo, and I will tell you why she's so important to me". Trick said seriously.

"I don't want her harmed. I just want to know how powerful she is. You know what that is like. It is the same reason you are looking for her mother. That crazy Succubus. I understand Dyson has had a few leads on her for quite some time now. Yet he hasn't brought her to me or you." The Ash scoffed.

"What do you intend to do about Bo or about that? Trick asked.

"I told you. I don't want to harm her. I just want to know more about her. I am getting the feeling you know a hell of a lot about her. Tell me or I will summon the High Council and force your hand, or your mouth, shall we say." The Ash countered.

"Where is the Succubus? Trick asked angrily.

"Lower your voice Blood King. Or did you think I didn't know your true identity." The Ash laughed.

"Enough bullshit. I tried to do this the nice way. But now you have forced my hand." The Succubus laughed as she morphed back to herself and had the Ash in her grip in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell are you? The Ash gasped.

"I don't need to know who my father is to know, he's a Dark bastard. Now my mother on the other hand remains a mystery to me. Who is she? Where is she? More importantly, what the fuck do you have on Dr. Lewis? The Succubus growled. She tightened her grip so hard, his eyes were starting to turn white.

"The Doctor is Light Fae property. Not even you can get her out of it. Now if you don't let me go, I will have you maimed and fed to every shifter under my command. Starting with the wolf, who should soon be here." The Ash laughed again.

"I don't give a damn about him. You can feed him to rats, and I wouldn't come to his rescue, but I am here for Lauren, and my mother. In the order too. Now tell me how you have her under your command? The Succubus snapped with both hands around his neck now.

When the Succubus constantly pulsed him, he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Lauren has a girlfriend. She's in a coma." The Ash coughed.

"How and _why_? The Succubus snapped.

"I cursed her. It was the only way to get the Doctor to come and work for us. For me." He coughed out.

"Where is this girlfriend? The Succubus asked jealously.

"She's in a pod here in the compound." The Ash answered.

"You are going to bring Lauren here. I don't care how you get her here but do it. Now! The Succubus snapped.

"It is a little late don't you think? The Ash breathed as she finally released him.

"Which is why you will be the one that disturbs her. Since you have disturbed her for some time now." The Succubus snapped as she waited for him to make the call.

Within an hour Lauren walked in on her own and was soon brought to the pod where the Ash was waiting.

"It is over Dr. Lewis. I will wake your gf and you will be free to go. For good." The Ash said slowly.

"What? How? Lauren gasped.

"You want to tell her or shall I?! The Ash screamed.

The Succubus shyly walked into the room. She looked at Lauren who looked angry.

"I had him tell me the truth. Which he is going to tell you, right now." The Succubus said.

"You what?! Lauren screamed.

"If you two are done. I do have other things to do! The Ash interrupted.

"Then tell her! The Succubus screamed.

"I cursed Nadia so you would have to stay here." The Ash confessed.

"You cursed her!? I have been here for over four years trying to cure her, and you cursed her?! Lauren screamed.

"Dr. Lewis…". The Ash started.

"Let her talk! The Succubus screamed.

"I have been wearing this damn thing, had it thrown back at me because of you. You took four years of Nadia's life away from her, and mine away from me! You do realize I quit! Lauren scoffed as she pulled the Necklace off and threw it to the ground.

"Of course, you do." The Succubus said.

The Ash scoffed as the necklace hit the floor. That thing was never to come off of her neck. Not even when she showers or has sex with anyone.

"Wake the woman." The Succubus snapped.

The Ash walked over to the pod with Lauren and the Succubus walking step for step with him. He opened the pod and touched Nadia. It took her a few minutes to wake up, and they all jumped back when she did.

"Get out of here Lauren! Now! The Succubus readied for a fight. Nadia's aura was as dark as she had ever seen an aura be.

"What is wrong with her? Lauren asked.

"She is not a human anymore. She's Fae. A nasty one." The Succubus said coldly.

The Ash couldn't escape fast enough. Nadia had killed him instantly. "Next time you want to trap someone somewhere, don't put them in a pod for years." Nadia snapped.

The Succubus made sure Lauren was safely away before she turned back to them.

"Who are you? The Succubus snapped.

"Nevermind who I am. I know all about you. Your fears. Your loves. That doctor is certainly one of them. Does she know that? Your family. I know it all." Nadia laughed.

"You are not this Nadia, so who are you?! The Succubus snapped again.

"My name is the Garuda. A powerful Fae. One you don't want to screw around with." He laughed as he returned to his normal form.

"I don't fear anything. You have just signed your own death certificate." The Succubus seethed slowly.

The Fae lunged for each other. The Garuda quickly lost. He had never fought a Fae like that before. She certainly lived up to her bloodline and reputation.

"The Blood King's daughter was never this powerful before." He gasped.

"This has nothing to do with the Blood King". The Succubus grabbed him again and was about to drain him before he spoke again.

"The bartender at the Dal Riata. He's the Blood King." The Garuda spoke with is last breath.

"I already know that". She was still in fighting form, and ready to kick ass again. But first she needed to check on Lauren.

She rushed out of the room and stopped in her tracks. Lauren was sitting on a bench with her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry Lauren. I thought you had the right to know, and immediately." The Succubus said softly.

"For years I thought I was doing something wrong. That I wasn't as smart as I think I am. Just to find out he knew all along. Nadia died a long time ago. I never stood a chance of getting her back. Or my life back." Lauren sobbed into her hands.

The Succubus rubbed her back without pulsing her. "Come on. You're not safe here. The Ash is dead, and they will want you dead now too. You are coming with me, and you won't be out of my sight until we get some things settled."

Lauren rose up and looked at the woman. Her eyes were still blue, and for the first time, she didn't fear her. "Okay."

The women jumped into the Camaro again and were at the Dal in a matter of minutes.

"Trick! Get up here! The Succubus screamed.

The old Fae ran up dressed in jeans and a tank top.

"Well you could have dressed more presentable." The Succubus seethed.

"Bo? Trick asked worriedly.

"Bo is not in control now. I am. You are going to answer some hard questions and there will be no bullshitting about this." The Succubus said as she stepped towards them.

"Trick the Ash is….". Dyson stopped in his tracks at the sight of the Succubus.

"Dead. The Ash is dead, and the two of you will be. If someone doesn't tell me where my mother is and how long you planned on keeping her from me." The Succubus said quickly turning back to Trick. When he fidgeted, she knew she had him.

Taking two steps backwards, Trick grabbed a shirt, and spoke up. "I am your grandfather. Dyson is of no relation to you."

"Eww if he had been. But what the fuck do you mean you are my grandfather?! The Succubus snapped.

"I'd prefer to deal with Bo." Trick said.

"And I prefer to kill you if you don't answer me." The Succubus countered.

"Aife is your mother, and you are my granddaughter." Trick said.

"The Ash said Dyson has had some leads on her. Care to explain that one wolf? The Succubus licked her lips and blew out a small strip of blue from her lips.

"Trick told me to stand down after you went to see Lou Ann." Dyson replied.

"So, I do have a connection with that woman. Who else is she to me? The Succubus asked.

"She was your mother's midwife. She found a human family to give you to. That's all she has told me. I will find out the rest when I see her again." Trick kept a huge distance between himself and the Succubus.

"She is set to be executed! You better stop that Blood King, or I will! The Succubus screamed.

"It is already in the works. She will be brought to me first thing in the morning." Trick moved away.

"You mean if she lives until morning. Let's go Lauren we are out of here. We are going to get this woman out of prison, and I want to talk to her myself." The Succubus said.

Lauren nodded and they left Trick and Dyson alone.

"So, who will we lock up? Lou Ann or Aife? Dyson asked.

"I don't know. Keep a lid on it until I figure out what to do. We still don't know the extent of Bo's powers, but she is powerful enough to kill the Garuda." Trick said.

"And Lauren? You know the High Council won't just allow her to run around the Fae world, free." Dyson said.

"Lauren has Bo's Succubus which means, she is not to be touched. Get over your feelings about them too. She will kill you son." Trick sighed.

"I don't fear the Doctor". Dyson laughed.

"I meant the Succubus." Trick rolled his eyes.

"I don't fear her either. If we have problems with her, we can cage her with her mother when we finally capture her." Dyson scoffed at Trick's belief that a Succubus could best him.

_**Outside.**_

"Who the hell are you? Get the hell out of my car! The Succubus screamed.

The woman pulled her hat off and smiled. "My name is Saskia. I need a ride and thought I would wait and ask before I stole your car."

"I know my car is school bus yellow, but I am not a taxi. If you need a ride, hitch a ride with someone else. I have somewhere to be." The Succubus helped Lauren into the front seat.

"I can help you, Succubus. Just give me a ride, and you will see." Saskia said.

"It is late, and it's almost midnight. Too late for a woman to be on the street by herself." Lauren noted.

"She just bought you a ride. But once we get there, you will have to get lost." The Succubus said.

"Fine. Let's roll." Saskia laughed as they pulled off.

Once they arrived to see Lou Ann, the Succubus was relieved that Saskia had left them. They waited in a grungy room for Lou Ann to be brought to them.

"I didn't expect to see you again. And with a human. Is she yours? Lou Ann asked boldly.

"I'll ask the questions." The Succubus replied trying to hide her blush. She scrubbed a seat clean for Lauren to sit and took the seat next to her.

"Trick said you were my mom's housewife. That means you should know who she is, and where she is." The Succubus said. She growled when the door opened behind them.

"Get the fuck out! The Succubus screamed.

"She won't tell you anything." Saskia laughed.

"Get the hell out of here, and it is none of your business what she tells me! The Succubus snapped.

"Watch your tone with me young lady". Saskia laughed.

"I see you don't need me anymore, so I will go back to my cell." Lou Ann said.

"Stay where you are. I am in charge of you now." Saskia laughed.

"She's your mother! Lauren deduced.

"What? Who is? The Succubus asked looking back and forth between them.

"Saskia. She's your mother! Lauren gasped.

"Is that true!? The Succubus slammed the woman into the nearest wall.

Saskia laughed and reversed their positions. "Now, now baby Succubus, don't come out and play with the big dogs, until you're a big dog! She winked.

"Aife if you don't mind. I would like a shower, if I am not going back to my cell." Lou Ann said.

"Of course, Lou Ann. You saved my baby. I owe you everything. I have a secluded ranch all set up for us. Come with me, and we'll head that way." Aife smiled affectionately.

"I still have questions! The Succubus snapped.

"Then I guess you will have to drive us there." Aife laughed.

"Lauren needs clothes and food. I won't leave without her". The Succubus fumed.

"Fine but we must leave, now. I don't want Lou Ann waiting any longer than she has to." Aife said.

"Are you okay with this Lauren? I can't leave you in this filthy place". The Succubus said gently.

"I am okay with it." Lauren said honestly. If she wanted to live, the safest place was with the Succubus. The other Fae would kill her the minute she was alone.

The Succubus walked behind Lauren. She didn't trust her safety if she walked ahead of her. Not in the open. Not in the Dal. Bo might trust these fools, but she never will.

They arrived at the ranch and picked out rooms for the night. The Succubus insisted on rolling a cot into Lauren's so she could sleep in the same room with her, but not sleep in the same bed with her. Once Lauren showered and settled down, she tried to settle down. But with burning questions in her head, and a beautiful woman sleeping on the other side of the room, settling down was impossible to do.

The next morning the Succubus had relented control back to Bo. The woman had calmed immensely. She was kind of embarrassed that she let her anger get the better of her. There was no need for her to be mad at Lauren when her choice was out of her hands. If she didn't go to Bo, she would have died. If Bo had gotten to Vex, Lauren would have died at the Ash's hands. She was in a no-win situation, and Bo was only making it worse by throwing her necklace back at her.

She had always been notorious for jumping to conclusions. She had to be to stay alive and sane for all of those years. She closed her eyes and readied for bed. Lauren would likely be upset by morning, and Bo needed to mentally prepare for the hell that was going to be deservedly unleashed. But Bo deserved it, and not her Succubus. Bo wanted to walk away, that was all on her too.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Bo tossed and turned in her bed. She had been awake for hours and was finding it extremely difficult to go back to sleep. It was always strange sleeping in strange beds. Even hotels and motels. But the bed was not the reason for her unrest. She had been thinking about Lauren since she entered her room that night. Aife had found them a nice enough place to stay and Bo was grateful for it. She hoped the bed wasn't making so much noise that it was keeping Lauren awake too.

Taking two deep breaths, she rolled on her back and stayed there. Her eyes roamed around the room and took in the sights. She had a dresser, a few nightstands and a walk-in closet. A ceiling fan hung over the bed. She thought about turning it on so she could get lost in the rotation. But she was nowhere near hot. She was barely warm. All she wanted was to find her mother when she hit town, and now she had.

She had also found love. She sighed thinking about it again. She hadn't said those words in years. Never came close to telling anyone she loved them. After she left home, she had to train herself to keep her personal life personal. Leave her feelings out of everything. Every feed. Every conversation. Didn't matter anyway because once she slept with them they were dead the next morning. She wasn't picky about her bedmates before. They slept together, she fed, and that was it. She'd slither out the door, jump in her car and hope nobody thought enough to follow her back to her warehouse of a house. When she first found it, it was empty, with mice running rampant. She managed to clean it up as best as she could and filled it with discarded furniture.

She thought about saving Kenzi that night. She was ready to run the next morning, so she couldn't get too involved in whatever was going on with Kenzi's aura. She seemed innocent enough but that was too dangerously close to having feelings. Platonic feelings but feelings, nonetheless.

But who is she kidding now? She's in _this_ house. _This_ bed for one reason only. The Doctor that had answered a question she had wondered about for years. She's a Succubus. Not only is she a Succubus, she's a Succubus that doesn't need fixing. At least that's what Lauren looked her in the eyes and told her. Every other quack she had been to, didn't do that. They kept telling her they saw nothing they could fix. So, Bo assumed someone should be able to fix her.

Lauren hadn't fixed it, but she was, is starting to fix Bo. Fix her monster paranoia. Fix her abandonment paranoia. Help her to see that she can be appreciated and loved. That's what she felt the first time Lauren's tongue touched hers. It was warm and everything she had been waiting for since Kyle. Then the lie came. Bo moved up to sit with her back against the headboard. She was tired of being in her head, and the only person that needed to know why she was ready to run again for good, is Lauren

She gently stood up and tiptoed over to her bags. She pulled out an outfit and tiptoed out of the room to the bathroom. She sighed in relief when it was empty. She showered and went downstairs. The house was so quiet, she was sure she was the first one up. She grabbed some water and took a seat at the table. When Lauren is up and ready to talk, she would find her there. Ready, and not about to run. She panted as she waited.

_**Lauren**_

Lauren had been up for hours. Having been in extreme situations before, she knew how to sleep in the bed without ever making it make a sound. She is practically a stranger here. A guest. Something she has always felt like for years with the Fae. Only her stay was never warm or welcomed. It was forced. It was cold. It was methodical.

_Get up. Get dressed. You have five minutes. You're hungry? You won't be fed until you have put in some work. Hours and hours of work. _She clinched her jaw at the thought. She wasn't even allotted new clothes, so she had to wear the same outfits. The only thing that made her feel remotely good and like herself is her lab coat. At least that was who she really is and turned into when she started to work. Thankless work.

She bent forward and buried her head in her hands. _Nadia. _Nadia was long gone. She had never come back to Toronto with Lauren. She died in the Congo. She suddenly realized when she had gone to talk to her in her pod, she was talking to the Fae that the Succubus had killed. She had been alone for over four years. She should have been free a long time ago. But they used her for what she is, a caring, professional, life saving Doctor. Her livelihood is her curse.

She rubbed her head violently and slammed her head back against the pillows. At leas she had pillows now. She was only given a bed, and blankets for her private quarters. The only other time she had touched pillows again was in Bo's bed. She angered at the thought. Yanking the covers off of her, she grabbed some fresh clothes and went to bathe.

_**Kitchen**_

"Well you're up early". Aife laughed as she walked into the room.

"Not now please". Bo said quietly.

"Oh honey. A moping Succubus is never good. But in your case, it is adorable". Aife laughed again.

"Mom. Please". Bo said in a softer tone.

"What is it now? She won't talk to you? She won't look at you? She won't play doctor with you? Aife laughed harder.

"If this is how it is going to be, I will take my things and leave". Bo suddenly stood.

"Then I will watch your..". Aife started and turned when she heard footsteps.

"I don't need watching. Thank you for the roof and the bed, but I do know how to get by, on my own". Lauren walked in pulling a jacket on.

"Don't mention it". Aife smiled at the blonde. She glanced at Bo and giggled internally at how the Succubus was stuck in place.

Lauren grabbed two pieces of toast and juice from Lou Ann, but she had yet to acknowledge Bo.

"I haven't even showered yet. I will leave the three of you to breakfast". Lou Ann said as she washed her hands in the sink.

"Oh, I am not staying for this". Aife laughed as she walked out of the room too.

Bo rolled her tongue in her mouth. She couldn't think of a thing to say. She couldn't move either. Only this time her Succubus wasn't keeping her in place, Lauren's aura is. She watched the Doctor eat her small breakfast and set the glass and small plate into the sink.

"Lauren". Bo gasped.

"Don't". Lauren said angrily.

Bo stepped forward and reached out to the Doctor, but Lauren was having none of it.

"Lauren". Bo said softly.

"Lauren what? You want my necklace to throw again? Well here you go". Lauren threw it at Bo and didn't bother to look and see if she caught it.

Bo let the necklace fall to the floor. It wasn't good for Lauren and it deserved to be on the floor.

"Lauren I'm sorry I did that. But I only did it because of what you did". Bo said quietly keeping her distance.

"Why were you mad, it wasn't you that I slept with was it Bo? Lauren laughed.

Bo cringed. "It was me Lauren. It was all of me. I thought you understood".

"I understand perfectly. You know what you are now and will use that to shit all over me. But you won't do that to Dyson or Kenzi or Hale or to Trick or whomever the hell is not named Lauren Lewis". Lauren snapped angrily. She hadn't been upset like this in years. The only times that she actually showed any kind of emotion, even privately was when of her treatments to cure Nadia failed. And what the hell did that even matter now?

"You could have told me about her Lauren! You have had plenty of chances to! Did you think I was only coming to your lab for injections? Bo asked angrily. She was hurting too. Even for a baby Fae.

"Tell you what exactly? Tell you about the only weapon I had to keep me alive here". Lauren pulled her leather jacket hard against her.

"You could have told me that is what he was holding over you. I would have fixed it". Bo said tearfully. She loved this woman in front of her, and it was growing by the minute.

"You didn't fix it. She did. And why are you so upset about Nadia? Isn't your Succubus your safety net?". Lauren asked pointedly.

Taking some deep breaths, Bo stepped farther away. She paced two steps before she spoke again.

"I thought when you kissed me it was because you wanted me. I didn't think you slept with me for him. I almost wished you never told me. It crushed me to hear that Lauren. It crushed all of me. I had to get out of there before you saw me completely break down. You don't understand it. But I do. I love you Lauren. I love all of you. That's why I wanted to go slow. To make sure it was best for the both of us. Then we couldn't wait and then to find out that all of that was business to you hurt like hell. I am not a human, but I do have feelings. I can hurt. I can cry. I was crying when I stormed out of my bedroom, all the way to the front door. I was almost out of there before she stopped me. Then I realized why. She loves you too Lauren. She's killed for you. Brought you here. To be safe. She's never done that much before for anyone. She saved Kenzi from that asshole, but I brought Kenzi home. My Succubus brought you home. To me. To the both of us. I am telling you this now. Because you need to hear it, and I need to say it. And I will keep saying it. Until you trust me enough again to believe it". Bo explained.

Lauren shook her head and turned away from Bo. She stared at the door. She was about two steps from being outside. All she had to do was take those steps. All she had to do was move. The Succubus wouldn't stop her. Bo wouldn't stop her. But was she becoming Bo? About to run out without explaining herself. But she had explained herself. To Bo's Succubus, Bo heard it too, so there was nothing else to explain. But was there? Her mind was slowly creeping to overload.

She turned around and saw Bo standing in the same spot.

"I am not good enough for the Fae world Bo. I have been slammed into dungeons, talked about horribly, or ignored altogether. The only time I get a slither of respect is in my labs. Is it fair? No. But that is what I have come to expect over the last few years. I worked on whatever the Ash wanted me to work on, when he wanted me to work on it. I only had a few hours a day to work on curing Nadia. Other than that, I was to be kept in my quarters until he sent for me. To meet with him or help some random Fae with their wounds. Some of them laughed in my face when my human methods failed.

Nadia was my only solace. My only reason for going on day to day. She was my focus. At times I needed her to be my focus when I was ready to give up. There were dark, dark times. But that wouldn't have saved her life, by taking my own. You don't know what it is like. You can't know. You are at the top of the food chain so to speak.

The Ash hung that necklace on me when I was in the most embarrassing position imaginable. I had to give up my freedom as well as Nadia's or who I thought was Nadia. I am not sure who Nadia became but I do know my life has forever changed by the race that hates my kind the most. Unaligned or not, you joined them for good when you threw my necklace back at me". Lauren said as she stood watching Bo's expressions. Her eyes turned blue quite a few times as the Doctor spoke.

"I'm not them Lauren. There is a reason for that. I was raised by humans. I know emotions. I know feelings. I know love". Bo said gently stepping forward.

Lauren sighed and shook her head again. "I don't love you Bo. Not completely".

"I didn't say you have to or do. I know how I feel. You think it's easy being Fae? It's not as grand as it looks or how they made it look. I am not like them Lauren. I don't have to live by rules or sides. I don't want to live like that. Do I know everything about myself? No. But I do know how I feel. I love you. All of you. I never cared or thought about you being human. I just thought about you". Bo took a seat at the kitchen table. She felt she would be less imposing sitting down. She hoped Lauren didn't think she looked imposing like a Fae that was going to throw her around.

Lauren scratched her head. She had nothing to say. Not a single thought was coming to mind. She was being a tad unfair to Bo. She barely knew the woman. Barely spent more than a few hours with her outside of Fae business.

She looked around the room. It was cleaner than any room she had been in besides her four walls at home. Home. Was that even hers? Ever hers? Not even the clothes on her back were ever hers. Her clothes and bags had been left in the Congo because it was by the Ash's words imperative that they leave right then and there.

Her blood ran ice cold when she thought of Nadia. The last time she saw her Nadia was in the Congo. Everything she had that belonged to her was all left in the Congo. She clenched her jaw again thinking she should have let the Fae die. The Ash was the first one that had the Fae plague, since she saved him first, he presented her the options of allowing her to use his Fae resources to find a cure for Nadia. Imagine cursing someone and then saying they were ill with something human related. She shook her head again.

"I'm sorry about Nadia." Bo said tearfully.

Lauren was stuck. Stuck between her feelings and to Aife for allowing her a nice place to sleep after such a shitty day before. To Bo's Succubus for getting her out of there to begin with. Then there is Bo. The Bo sitting here spouting off affections Lauren was still torn with.

Yesterday she still had a gf. A gf she loved. One she thought loved her. One that was waiting on her to cure her so they could be free. Free to move far away from the Fae. But Lauren's intelligence affords her the knowledge of knowing she was never going to be free again. Real Nadia or fake Nadia. She signed her life away a long time ago. They were never going to allow her to walk away without strings attached to the deal and her. Then this Fae sitting on the other side of the room showed up. She looked and felt like no other Fae the doctor had ever touched. There was a warmth in her eyes when the Doctor was only used to seeing ice in the others.

"I don't know what you want from me Bo. I'm not free. I'm not free to love. I'm not even free to breathe right now". Lauren pulled her jacket closer and shuddered at her own words.

Bo stood and walked over to Lauren. She looked down and held her hands out for Lauren to take them. She sighed in relief when the Doctor did.

Lauren lifted her head and looked Bo dead in her eyes.

"You don't have to do anything. Just stay here. With me". Bo said gently.

"I don't have anything. Nothing. No money. Nothing. Look where we are Bo. I can't afford this. I don't a have girlfriend to bargain with. At least in a sick way with the Nadia, I thought I had in a pod, I was earning my way". Lauren said as she looked around the house.

"Lauren Lewis. You don't to have to have a dime to your name. There is no patient you need to bargain me with. I'm not them. I just want a chance to earn your trust again. To show you that I love you and that you can count on me to do the right thing. I am not saying I won't get upset like yesterday, but I am saying I won't walk away like that again. We talk. Like we are doing right now. I can read your aura, but I cannot read your thoughts. I don't need you to give me anything. You certainly don't need to give mom anything. If she wanted anything out of you, she would have asked by now. She's that bold". Bo gently released Lauren's hands. "Now I know you need more than toast and juice because you barely ate yesterday. Or we can go out for breakfast".

Lauren twisted her lips. She was lost again. If she goes out to eat with Bo. That would look like a date. If she stays to eat with Bo, it would be like moving in with her. If she slept under this roof again, it would be like a room and board. She just left that yesterday and is still wary that none of this won't cost her in the end.

"So, I guess we are staying in to eat". Bo set the table when Lauren couldn't make up her mind.

Lauren opened her mouth and then closed it again. She watched the brunette search all through the refrigerator and pulled her jacket off.  
"I'll cook. I've seen your cooking". Lauren said softly.

Bo smiled and put her hands up "Okay".

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bo and Lauren**_

"That was delicious". Bo smiled from her chair. They were sitting out on the upstairs patio deck. There is one in the front and back of the house. For this occasion, they chose the back.

"Thank you and it was". Lauren sighed as she stared out at the view. She inhaled nature and loved it. She never had time to sit out and enjoy it like this. She was in and out of buildings for five years. She wasn't allowed five minutes to observe anything.

Bo looked at Lauren and looked ahead again. She needed to sneak a look. To make sure the woman was sitting next to her, and that she was not dreaming about it.

"What do you want to do today? Bo asked softly.

"I haven't planned ahead. Never been used to doing that in years. My routine never broke. Labs, home. Labs, home." Lauren replied.

"Then we can go for a hike. There are a lot of trees back there. Let me go and get some backpacks loaded and we will be on our way". Bo stood and ran into the house. She could hug her mother, if she was there. She thought of everything to bring there. She wondered how long Aife had this place.

Lauren walked in and watched Bo packing two bags. She walked over and picked up two flashlights and stuck them in the bags respectively.

"Two medical kits". Bo held them up and handed one to Lauren. She knew she wouldn't need it, but a Doctor like Lauren would want them anyway.

They changed clothes and readied for their hike. Bo was worried Lauren wasn't strong enough to carry her bag and offered to carry it. The Doctor declined saying that is part of the fun. Bo sent a text to Aife. Pocketed her phone and the keys to the house. She had no idea where she and Lou Ann had gone, and frankly didn't care.

_**The Dal**_

Trick stood up when he heard two sets of footsteps. His face went pale when he saw who it was.

"Hello Daddy". Aife said coldly.

"How? How did you find me? Trick swallowed.

"I can find rat piss. You know that". Aife stepped forward as Trick walked backwards.

"I don't want any trouble Aife". Trick held his hands up.

"You see this Lou Ann? This is what a bastard that is about to shit in his pants looks like. The old man never learned to leave well enough alone". Aife snickered as she continued stalking the man.

Lou Ann laughed as she stood watching the two of them. Trick had pulled off some major bullshit over the years. Lou Ann had kept an eye on his every move for the Succubus.

"I can explain whatever it is". Trick stopped. His back was against the wall and there is not a doorway close enough for him to move again.

"You put that bastard wolf above your own blood. I'm used to that shit. But your bullshit will never touch me or my daughter". Aife seethed. She was directly in front of Trick. He had his eyes closed. He was sure she was about to kill him.

"I put your dog in the same cage you wanted me to put me and Lou Ann in. He sniveled like the little bitch he's always been and told the truth. Let's see how he likes the Dark Fae dungeons. Before you try and call to get him out, Evony has agreed to keep him there. Let's see if he's pulled out of there by your precious Elders". Aife literally spit on Trick before turning to leave.

Trick marched over to his phone. "We have a problem. Round up as many Elders as you can find. Light and Dark. Have them to come to the Dal. It's important".

"We have already heard about the wolf. We will not help you Fitzpatrick". Blackthorn laughed.

"What? How did you hear about this? Why wasn't I told? Trick asked angrily.

"Because your daughter is very convincing. You wanted her dead, we want her alive. It pleases us when she pisses you off. You ran behind your bar from the Fae world. You don't get to be both. Don't look for your blood book either. We've already gotten ahold of it. Enjoy pouring your drinks McCorrigan". Blackthorn laughed as he hung up. Dyson was foolish and ran his mouth to the wrong people. Putting the Succubus in a Light Fae dungeon would have caused a full out war between the two sides. But both sides had agreed that Dyson could be in a Dark Fae cage. He is not as popular as he thinks he is. Not as untouchable either.

"Evony. I need to get to Evony". Trick closed the bar down as he walked out.

He was at the Dark Compound in a matter of minutes. He was shocked with how easily he was allowed in and led to the Morrigan's office.

"I already know why you're here. Your help will stay where he is. He's a dangerous dog that needs to be put down, but I will settle for an extensive stay in my dungeons". The Morrigan laughed.

"How did he get here? Trick asked.

"Aife brought him to me. That bitch is a bitch after my own heart". The Morrigan laughed and bowed in respect of the Succubus.

"She was wrong. You must release Dyson immediately". Trick ordered.

"You don't scare me. You are powerless. Don't try dripping your shit blood on my floors either. Aife is Dark Fae by your doing or did you forget? You are her sponsor, you'd have to die to free her of her contract". The Morrigan looked at Trick and smiled wide.

"She's dangerous Evony. I need Dyson". Trick said slowly.

"Well damn. The mighty Blood King is scared of his own blood. He stays where he is". Evony said seriously.

"Has everyone lost their mind? A Light Fae shifter in a Dark dungeon? That's against all Fae laws! Trick snapped.

"Like a Light Fae Succubus that was handed over to us. Then written to remain Dark. Tell me again who wrote that law? Evony winked at Trick.

"She will wreck the colony. She needs to be locked up or restrained." Trick snapped again.

"So? As long as that bitch is not being a pain in my ass, she is more than welcome to be a pain in yours. Besides you have another Succubus. Try controlling that one". Evony rolled over in tears of laughter.

Trick swallowed hard. After what had happened to the Ash, he didn't want to see Bo anytime soon. He turned on his heel and walked out of the building. He wondered how they got his blood book and remembered the Dal had been broken into recently. He needs another one, but that would take weeks. He can't just write on any piece of paper.

Once he was outside, he looked to his right. He looked to his left. He looked behind him and back in front of him again. This is an odd day in the Fae world. He had no idea where Aife and Bo were. That made them dangerous as well. Bo is still so new to the Fae world. She won't know when she's stepping on toes. Her Succubus certainly doesn't screw around either.

He shook his head and returned to the Dal. This is a mess he needs to really think about. Dyson had pissed off the Dark far too often and hid behind Trick's reputation.

_**Hale and Kenzi.**_

"So how much do you know about this Lauren? Kenzi asked.

"A lot more than I know about you". Hale sat at his desk writing up his latest police report.

"Come on Hale. You have got to give me something. Bo is with her. I need to know how to protect her". Kenzi said softly.

"No. I like Lauren. She's been spat on by lesser people than you. Leave her alone Kenzi. If Bo hasn't asked for your help, she doesn't need it". Hale replied as he stood and walked to the filing cabinets.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. She didn't really know Lauren. Which means she couldn't really trust her. Especially with Bo. Bo's heart is soft and fragile. Ripe for the picking. That makes her dangerous. Bo is not like the other Fae Kenzi knows. She's good. Too good for Lauren. She deserves someone like Dyson. Strong and with a long life ahead of him.

The women have seemed to vanish off the planet. Kenzi only received a text from Bo saying she was going to be out of town for a few days.

Who's to say Lauren didn't kidnap the Succubus? Kenzi was up most of the night listening for Bo's car to pull up to the clubhouse and it never did. She was alone again for the time being. Hale looked repulsed and she had no clue where the hell Dyson had vanished to.

Trick was nice enough until she ran out of money for her drinks. She wasn't sure she could spend any money. Without Bo being there, he suddenly had ethics and wouldn't let her drink for free.

_**Dyson**_

The wolf growled in his cage. There wasn't anything he could do. The doors were too thick to penetrate. The door window was only big enough for an outsider to see who was in there. He thought he was talking to Hale only about Trick's plan. He had no idea the walls at the precinct had ears. He was starting to wonder if Hale had ratted him out to someone. But then he thought of Aife. She could have a plant in that precinct. Either way Bo needs to know about her mother. He just needs a way to get word to her.

_**Bo and Lauren**_

"That looks pretty steep". Bo said quietly as she looked up at Lauren as she climbed up a mountain.

"I've been up here a few times. The view is beautiful from the top." Lauren said over her shoulder.

"Not as beautiful as it is from the bottom! Bo screamed up.

"Bo stop trying to make me lose focus". Lauren laughed.

Bo smiled and closed her eyes. She checked her boots. She wasn't scared but wasn't sure it looked safe. She probably should have gone up before Lauren. The Doctor was excited, so she backed up and let her go ahead of her.

_Here goes_ Bo whispered as she walked up. Lauren had stopped a few times just to make it up herself.

"It's okay Bo. I've done this many times. You won't fall". Lauren said.

_I already have. Again. _Bo smiled as she looked at Lauren. The Doctor was now sitting and looking down on Bo. Bo wanted to see what she was seeing.

Lauren extended her hand when Bo got closer. Bo shook her head no. Lauren stuck out her other hand and pulled Bo up.

Bo settled on the blanket Lauren had laid out for them to sit on. She pulled her water out and pushed further back to match Lauren's position.

"Wow. It really does look beautiful from here." Bo smiled.

"I told you". Lauren nodded as she opened up her backpack.

"We should have a few good hours of daylight left". Bo set her water down and put her hands flat behind her.

"We could camp out up here. I have a few blankets in here". Lauren went through her bag. She never went anywhere near the woods without blankets or pillows.

"Never been a fan of sleeping outdoors". Bo replied quietly.

"Okay. Well let's see what else we can do". Lauren frowned.

"Screw that. We can sleep up here. I have a few blankets in my bag too". Bo pulled it beside her.

Lauren perked up a bit, and Bo felt better. Lauren hadn't been able to do the things Bo took for granted for years. The doctor would probably have loved to be on the run. Having new experiences. She probably didn't or couldn't breathe without permission.

"Let's eat. It's been awhile since breakfast". Bo smiled as she pulled some sandwiches from her bag.

Lauren took a sandwich and a bag of chips. She had plenty of water to drink.

"I'll start a fire once we're done eating. Don't want you getting cold out here". Bo smiled as she looked around for wood. Taking two breaths, she bit into her food. She watched Lauren to make sure she was comfortable. Was she being a tad irresponsible leaving Kenzi with a text? Possibly. But Kenzi has survived before without Bo being in her life. She told her to behave in her text and not try and push any Fae they don't know or trust.

Lauren is such a big part of the Succubus life, she couldn't imagine not having her in her life. She had only fallen in love once, and this time seemed like it would be the last. Kenzi thinks Lauren is dull. But Bo has never been bored with her. There is always something new to learn. Something new to do.

Bo was awfully quiet. The Doctor wondered if she wanted to be there at all. She didn't look like the nature type. But was the one that suggested the hike. Perhaps she meant in a park. Walking down long trails. The Doctor is just so excited to be out among the wild. Free. She was sure Bo would protect her from whatever is out there. But from what she was seeing so far, they are alone. She had never once encountered any beasts when she had been there before.

"Lauren it's okay really. I want to be here. Really I do". Bo smiled.

"Huh? Lauren said.

"I'm reading your aura Doctor. You look worried about something. I hope it's not me. I'm fine really. Better than fine actually". Bo patted her spot on the ground.

Lauren smiled and lowered her head. She was in her head and had missed Bo's enjoyment.

"Do you want me to help you find some wood? Lauren looked around. They had plenty of trees surrounding them.

"No, you can stay here and watch our food and supplies. I won't be long". Bo jumped up and ran to grab some wood as fast as she could.

Lauren smiled at how fast Bo took off. But she knew the Succubus was worried about something happening to her in her absence. She laid across the blanket, pinning their gear under her. It was a bit windy but not windy enough to keep them from building a fire.

_**Bo**_

The Succubus was panting and scrambling to gather as much firewood as she could find. It's not nature that is bothering her so much. She was about to spend another night with Lauren. Their last one lead to all of this. But she had no expectations of sleeping with the woman again. They aren't ready for that yet. Though when it comes to Lauren, her Succubus is always ready. She has never once slept with a human and not killed them. Lauren has to be as special to the Succubus as she feels to Bo. She smiled again noticing that. She could have the most beautiful life with the Doctor if she learns to control her temper. To hear the woman out.

She hit the mark about Dyson and Kenzi. Bo did condone their mistakes but was bitter about Lauren's. That is something she is going to have to learn quickly. She is also going to need to address that too. She's certain Dyson and Kenzi have some arrogance about how Bo treats them and how she treats Lauren. She has a mess to clean. More like straighten up. Lauren could have told her to kick rocks and never said another word to her.

Most humans have an inner voice. Bo has an inner Succubus. Much wiser than her. When she wanted to run, the Succubus wanted to stay. When she wanted to tune Lauren out, the Succubus wanted to listen. When she wanted Lauren out of her house, the Succubus wanted her to stay. That last one is not exactly true. Bo did want Lauren to stay. She told her to go back to sleep. Vex wasn't going to take long. The brunette would return home and curl up next to Lauren. She picked up a couple of piles of wood and turned around to go back to Lauren. All of her. All of Lauren. She growled when Lauren wasn't where she left her.

"I'm over here Bo". Lauren called out. The Doctor had moved to an open space, and Bo liked it.

"I thought…forget what I thought". Bo smiled as she set the wood down.

"I used to build campfires too." Lauren said shyly seeing blue eyes staring down at her.

"I'm sorry". Bo shook her head.

"I wasn't in danger. I just thought an open area would be a nicer place to sleep than the edge of the mountain". Lauren explained.

"I understand. She just thought you had been taken or dragged off by something". Bo blushed as she bent down to start the fire.

The women worked to get the fire started. It was getting darker by the minute. They laid their blankets out side by side. Bo didn't want a sleeping bag in case she had to jump out of it in a hurry.

The made s'mores and settled down to eat them. Bo smiled at how relaxed Lauren was. It helped her to relax too. The way she bit her crackers made her Succubus want to pounce, but only when they were on something softer than grass.

The settled on their backs and stared up at the sky. It is beautiful out.

"I have always wanted to do this. To just stare at the stars wondering what we are really missing up there". Lauren spoke softly.

Her voice is so soothing to Bo she could listen to her read a dictionary. This is the free Lauren she deserved to be. Free to do things like this. Stare into nothing whenever she wants to. School Bo on something she never studied or flunked in.

"Tell me everything you know about Astronomy". Bo cooed as she moved closer to Lauren's blanket but never touched it.

"That could take all night". Lauren laughed.

"I've got the time". Bo smiled as she looked up.

As the Doctor spoke Bo thought about how she saw stars whenever she looks at the woman. Lauren is truly out of this world and Bo was going to work to make them each other's world.

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bo's POV**_

Lauren and I had returned to the house. She was making an early breakfast as I sat at the table watching her do it. I shook my head. I was starting to think that I am in over my head. I have never been too arrogant or cocky, but I thought I knew everything. Last night proved me wrong. It's Lauren. She is so smart. She knows just about everything about everything. I learned that I had been winging it through life. Even without a high school diploma, I winged it. Everything.

For years I was on the run, hiding in vacant buildings until I found the clubhouse. I wasn't looking for love because that was never meant to be or was ever going to be my destiny. I looked at Lauren as she maneuvered around the kitchen. So methodical. So precise. I was never precise about anything but draining lovers in bed. Lovers. Should or could I even call them that at this point? There was nothing loving about it at all. Not compared to what I am feeling for Lauren.

Our only time so far was love. Every kiss. Every touch. Every move. I can still feel her soft skin on my lips. Feel her tongue in my mouth. I almost threw it all away. The Ash had sent Lauren to me and I was trying to do everything that I could to get away from her. To send her back to him. It wasn't her fault. How could it be when she didn't have a choice in the matter. Sure, we were getting close, but the Ash wouldn't have been happy with Lauren had she not distracted Bo. And what a distraction.

The Succubus didn't even care about Vex now. She has her mother in her life. Now she needs her doctor to stay in it too. They had a great night. She had fallen asleep on top of Lauren as the Doctor talked about the stars. She had put stars in Bo's eyes on many occasions. Even before last night.

Bo doesn't know anything. She doesn't know why she wanted to run from Lauren. She doesn't know what made her think running to Dyson would be any better. Wouldn't she be showing up at his door under the same false pretenses she accused Lauren of? Hadn't everything about them been false? She is, was attracted to him, and it was fun. But it wasn't love. It was affection.

Love is walking around the kitchen, checking on Bo every now and then. Love is Bo's heartbeat growing at the sight of the blonde. Love is learning to sit quiet and let them happen. However they are going to happen, without pushing old habits on new situations.

"It's ready". Lauren smiled.

Bo smiled and jumped to help Lauren with the food. They sat down to eat, and Bo urged Lauren on. She'd even give her, her portion if the Doctor didn't get enough to eat. She picked up her fork and took a few bites and peeked at the Doctor. Lauren was nearly finished with her first plate. Bo grabbed an empty plate and started filling it up. The Doctor would probably be too polite to ask for seconds. She placed the plate in front of Lauren and leaned back in her seat.

Lou Ann and Aife had left when Bo had called to say they were coming back. It took some doing to get Aife to agree to leave them alone. But Bo pushed and they left. Lou Ann seemed happy to be getting out.

Lauren leaned back and rubbed her stomach.

"Get enough? Bo asked.

"I did. I think I ate too much". Lauren blushed.

"We have foil. We can put this away and you can have the leftovers anytime you want". Bo suggested.

"I'll think about it". Lauren drank some juice.

"Listen about last night". Bo said.

"Did you want to stay up there? We can go back". Lauren frowned.

"No. I wanted to come home. Well here. But I just wanted to tell you that I had a wonderful time last night." The Succubus blushed at her own confession.

"It was fun. There is nothing more relaxing than being out in nature. To me anyway". Lauren looked around the room.

"I'm sure they have telescopes here somewhere. I asked Aife to pick a few up before we came back". Bo followed Lauren's eyes around the room.

"Are you happy you found your mother? Lauren asked.

"Yes. I am. Still can't bring myself to completely open up to her yet". Bo cleared her throat.

"It will come". Lauren peeked over her drink glass.

"I guess". Bo sighed.

"Is it me? I will understand if you want to go and spend time with her". Lauren wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"No Lauren. It is not you. This is where I want to be. Where I need to be. I will have plenty of time to get to know her". Bo reached over and poured them another glass of juice.

Lauren frowned at the thought. Despite Bo's protests, she did feel like it was her. Like the human was holding the Succubus back. She doesn't have as much time as Bo does. Or any of the Fae. When Lauren passes on, Bo might move on to Dyson. The wolf certainly thinks she is his. He basically peed on the Succubus in front of her at the Dal. Bo didn't stop him either. Lauren had always been pushed around or verbally shown who her superiors are.

"Lauren it is not you. Really it's not. I want to spend time with you. Get to know you better. I thought I knew you and then I didn't. So, I'm just trying to focus on this without assuming what's coming next". Bo moved forward.

"I will die someday Bo. They have painfully reminded me over the years that I don't belong in this world, unless I am in their labs or on my knees bowing". Lauren spoke up.

"You belong in mine. Right now. I don't care that you are a human. I just want you here, with me". Bo gently squeezed Lauren's hand. It pissed her off how the Fae treated Lauren. Perhaps if she had surfaced sooner, she could have prevented some of it or all of it.

Lauren smiled at Bo's childlike voice when she spoke. She sounded like a lost little girl trying to settle in somewhere. But she certainly didn't look like a little girl. She certainly doesn't kiss like a little girl. Or. Nevermind. "Bo".

"I want you Lauren. I know about Dyson. He's mated with me, but I didn't mate with him. There is nobody out there that is going to change this. My hesitance with my mother has nothing to do with you specifically. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can. So, I can learn everything about you. Because I do want to know everything about you. I don't want to read journals on you. I want to know you from the source herself." Bo smiled as she stood and gathered the plates.

Lauren grabbed the glasses and set them in the sink filled with hot water. Bo washed the dishes and glasses, and Lauren dried. Once they were done, they headed for the living room. It was a bit chilly for Bo's taste, so they stayed inside and took a seat on the couch.

"I was ready to leave Lauren. I was ready to leave my own house and never wanted to see you again. That's how much it hurt, but then it hurt worse knowing you were going to suffer a lot more than I did. I can't imagine what he would have done with or to you after you returned to the compound. You never have to go back there again, unless it is a quest to quench something in your doctor mind. You will never be treated that way again. If he wanted me distracted, he could have summoned me himself and see how I would have distracted him. I am not sitting here saying that I regret what we did, I will never say that or regret it. Because even though I didn't know about him before, nothing you did to me was a lie. I felt it. I feel it now". Bo smiled.

"That's how my life as been Bo. How it will continue to be. For as much as you want to tell me that things will change. Not everyone is going to agree to being nice to me. I don't have much else to offer a Succubus. A Fae." Lauren blew a deep breath out.

"With your agreement, we are going to date Lauren. We are going to date publicly. I wish someone would try and insult you in or out of my presence. You don't have to worry about them anymore. Their opinions will only matter to me if they open their mouths and speak them into existence. I will close their mouths, should they ever do that." Bo spoke softly. As a Fae it is embarrassing knowing there are Fae out there like Lauren described. Dyson is the only one Bo knows personally and even she allowed him to puff his Fae chest at the human Doctor.

Lauren shook her head. She was sounding weak and she was never that. Outside of the compounds and away from the guards, she was free to be herself. But those moments were rare. She doesn't need Bo to be her hero, she just wanted her to understand what their life was going to be like. If Dyson didn't like her back then, he sure as hell is not going to like her now. He will probably ask Trick to do something. Forbid Bo from seeing the Doctor. Put a curse on Lauren so that Bo wouldn't want her anymore. Anything to prevent a Fae-human relationship. Not even a friendship would be suitable for them. But oddly they don't seem to mind that for Bo and Kenzi.

_**The Dal**_

"I don't understand Trick. How can you not get Dyson out of there? Kenzi asked.

"I am not the Ash or the Morrigan. I have to go through the proper channels". Trick said for the thousandth time.

"Hale's a cop. Have him march in saying Evony kidnapped Dyson". Kenzi suggested.

"Hale's badge carries no weight with the Morrigan. She would laugh him out of the building". Trick replied as he walked away from Kenzi. She had been there most of the night trying to get Trick to get Dyson freed. The old man felt bad that Dyson was busted and not Aife. This is the damage that Aife could and would cause. For kicks and for revenge for something.

"There has to be a way Trick. No offense but this was your bullshit plan, so you owe it to Dyson to get him out." Kenzi raised an eyebrow.

"Just because Bo claimed you, that doesn't give you a free pass to talk to me like that. I told you, I will handle it.". Trick rubbed the top of his head. When did he become a babysitter?

He had summoned the Elders to the Dal and all of them declined once they learned what he wanted them for. Dyson had upset too many of them over the years. They didn't care if the dog was in his cage. Trick would prefer to leave Dyson in there too except for one thing, he's the reason Dyson is in there. He would tell Bo and that would strain their relationship. So he has to come up with something to free the wolf.

He didn't know where Aife had come from, but he wished she had stayed there. This is his chance to raise a baby Succubus. Well Bo's not a baby, but she's still wet behind the ears on all things Fae. He could lean on Bo, but he doesn't exactly know where she is. Surely she would be upset about Dyson. She ran off with Dr. Lewis and pissed off some Elders too, so that was out. The Fae never liked anyone making them look like fools. Kenzi is a natural at that, and that's why the barkeep longed for her to go home. Find other friends. Become a pen pal. Something other than being up his ass in the bar.

_**Dark Fae compound.**_

"Aife you have put me in a pickle. I didn't need these Elders blowing up my phone lines. Either I release that wolf, or you make better accommodations for him". The Morrigan sat at her desk working. She hadn't looked at the Succubus at all.

"You had me in your dungeons over the blood king. It is only fair his dog spends time down there too". Aife responded.

"Then why are you here? The Morrigan asked.

"Your archivist told me Isabeau is Dark Fae, so I slit his throat. My daughter will never be Dark Fae and if you try and force her hand, I will break the both of yours before I slit your throat too. And don't try to melt me. I'm too evil to melt". Aife laughed.

"I already knew about the Succubus and fixed that to keep your ass out of my hair as much as possible. But thanks to you, I have to hire a new archivist." The Morrigan snapped and grabbed her phone.

"I would say oops. But I don't make mistakes, he still deserved to die. I would say thanks but that's the least you could have done given my treatment at your hands". Aife turned on her heel and walked out.

The Morrigan cursed all of them. Trick. Bo. Aife. Dyson. All of them. They are all stick in the mud assholes. But she did find amusement in Dyson being locked in her dungeons. The walls are too thick and high for him to try and scale. He probably reeks by now, but she wouldn't know since she wasn't going down there.

_**Bo and Lauren**_

Bo laughed. "I don't know how to do this".

"Come on Bo. Who doesn't know how to rollerblade? Lauren asked gently.

"Over here. Me. I know how to roller skate, just not rollerblade". Bo laughed again.

"Just take my hands and I will help you ok? Lauren offered as she extended her hands out to Bo.

"I will fall on my ass". Bo laughed again.

Lauren frowned. "I just thought it would be something different for us to do. Unless you are ready to go back to the house or return to Toronto".

Bo frowned now. She was bringing Lauren down and she didn't want that. "Ok. Let's go". She cooed as she grabbed Lauren's hands. They were doing well with music blasting in the background.

Bo gasped when Lauren pulled her closer. They were now slow dancing and skating at the same time. The music had changed to a slower pace too.

"Now this is nice". Bo whispered into Lauren's hair. She loved the Doctor's shampoo. She remembered the smell from their first time. That night that scent rained down on her nose. "Lauren".

"I know". Lauren whispered back as she twirled the Succubus around in her arms.

Bo smiled and closed her eyes when Lauren pulled her to her once again. This is it. Slowly but surely they are getting there. Bo tensed with the excitement of knowing Lauren is going to teach and show her a lot of new things and she is going to be excited about all of it. The Fae were busy in their world, but right now this is their world. Theirs. Lauren and Bo's. Kenzi is with Trick. Bo doesn't have to rush with this, and she doesn't want to do that. Lauren is her priority. If she is ever going to be happy in life, she needs to start right now. Trusting this woman in her arms. Never jumping to conclusions when Lauren hasn't been fully truthful with her. She admired the Doctor's quiet and tight-lipped demeanor. But after what they had just gone through with the Ash, there shouldn't be anything they can't ever talk through again.

Lauren held Bo warm against her body. The Succubus flinched every time they hit a crack or small bump, but they stayed in sync with the music. The Doctor had not danced in years. She mentally danced around things, but never physically danced. Such an ordinary thing and yet so big right now. The Ash didn't like her laughing or smiling at all. Not even Dyson and Hale were allowed to smile around him. He smiled whenever he felt like it of course. Mostly when the Fae were being silly or dumb. But Lauren is not dumb. While all of this is nice and quiet, she knows the Succubus in her arms is not an ordinary Fae. She already has a ton of enemies since she surfaced in their world. So young. So bold. So beautiful. So carefree about the Fae laws and other bullshit.

The Doctor had longed to do these things with Nadia. But that was never going to be. It had been almost six years since they danced hadn't felt warmth like this since her night with Bo. So soft. So tender. So passionate. When Bo stormed out, she really thought Bo would never speak to her again, and that she would slink back to the compound with her comatose girlfriend and the closest thing to love she had in a long time. If the roles were reversed, she would have been upset too. But nothing about Bo's kiss was a lie. Nothing about her touch was false. If it didn't mean anything to the Succubus, she wouldn't have allowed the Doctor to roll on top of her. If it meant nothing, she wouldn't have thrown her necklace to the floor for the second time. If it meant nothing, she wouldn't have told her to go back to sleep. A one-night stand wants you out of their bed once it's over. But she and Bo are far from over. They are just now starting.

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Your bath is ready. I am so, so sorry Lauren". Bo said softly as she looked at the Doctor. If she was a Doctor, she would know what to do. How to help and a bath sounded wonderful for anything. Any ache.

"It is okay Bo. I think. I should be able to heal in a few days". Lauren slightly groaned.

"I fell on top of you. It has to hurt like hell". Bo blushed shyly.

"Well we won't be trying anything that you haven't tried before again. Anytime soon". Lauren gently stood.

"Wait. Let me help you! Bo rushed over to her.

"Bo". Lauren said.

"Lauren I've seen you naked. You can hardly walk on your own. By my fault. Let me help you into the bubble bath". Bo spoke softly as she approached the Doctor.

Lauren blushed at the thought of Bo seeing her naked again but allowed the help to the bathtub. Once her clothes were off, Bo winced at her back. It was highly bruised.

"I can do the rest myself". Lauren whispered.

Bo raised her eyebrows. Lauren was still in her underwear and bra. "Okay". She watched Lauren step into the tub as she was and waved Bo out of the room. She winced in pain a bit when she lifted her legs to pull her panties off and ached even more reaching behind to undo her bra. Silly really to deny Bo's help in helping her undress. But she wasn't ready for the Succubus to see her naked again. If that happens between them, she hopes to feel something softer than a bathtub against her back.

Bo shook her head. She had been clumsy. They were walking down some steps on their blades and she stumbled. Lauren pulled in front of her and took the brunt of the fall. They weren't even halfway down the stairs yet when it happened. She felt like shit that she couldn't help Lauren. Or maybe she could as she smiled and turned around.

"Lauren? Bo gently knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yes? Lauren replied.

"I can help you heal. If you will let me try". Bo leaned her forehead into the door.

Lauren opened the door dressed in her robe. Bo gasped at how beautiful she looked. Her hair was wet and hanging down.

"I didn't want to be in there long". Lauren winced again.

Bo held the door for her as she walked out. She gently took a seat on the nearest chair and settled in.

"I just need to know where it hurts". Bo knelt down next to the Doctor and looked her over.

"In my back and my legs". Lauren replied as she rested the back of her head on the chair.

Bo's eyes flashed blue when Lauren mentioned her legs. She shook those thoughts out of her head and gently reached down and ran her hands down Lauren's legs. She felt the warmth as her pulse went into Lauren's legs. The Doctor moaned at the touch and Bo had to focus on what she was doing. After she finished with her legs, she gently pulled the Doctor forward and ran her hand down her back. Her eyes flashed blue again when she thought of Lauren running her hand down Bo's naked back.

"Better? Bo whispered.

"Much but I do think that I need to sleep now". Lauren stood with Bo's help.

"Then let's get you in bed Dr. Lewis". Bo smiled as they walked into the bedroom. She helped Lauren pull her robe off and helped her into the bed. She watched the Doctor settle into the mattress and close her eyes.

The Doctor never looked more beautiful to Bo. She looked like her body was still glowing from the effects of Bo's pulse. She pulled the sheets over the Doctor and walked backwards out of the room. She didn't want to miss a thing of a sleeping Lauren. She gently opened the door and left it open. She wanted to be able to hear cry out if she needed her. But to be honest she pulsed her harder than she has ever pulsed anyone before.

The blonde should have tons of energy in the morning. Bo had nothing else to do but go to bed herself. She stayed awake thinking of how she could have prevented that fall. But she was always falling for Lauren since day one. Everything about the Doctor is delicious. Her humanity. Her touch. Her heart. Her body. Moaning she readjusted her body and turned on her side. She stared at the door contemplating if she should be in Lauren's room. Her body might be healed, but her mind might be thinking of the fall again. She should have pulsed her head, but that might have scrambled that beautiful mind.

She literally fell for Bo. It was embarrassing when the Succubus landed on her. Her Succubus felt guilty but not guilty enough that neither of them will ever admit they didn't like landing on Lauren. Bo inadvertently rubbed against her when she tried to get up. It was sexy. She only wished Lauren would reach up and pull her in for a kiss. She would have fed her chi to heal her wounds. But when they kiss it is never short.

Bo poured an ice pitcher of water and poured it over her head. She needed a bath or shower and right now. Afterwards she had no idea what to do with herself. She is never going to get any sleep tonight worried about Lauren, even though she knows the Doctor is probably sleeping like a baby.

She plopped on her bed and thought of Nadia. If she were alive, none of this would be possible. She wouldn't ask Lauren to be with her knowing she had another lover. Another love. Someone she worked years to cure. If she was flaky like most people, she would have left Nadia a long time ago.

Lauren knows how to commit, so how is that going to work with a Succubus? Suppose Bo's out somewhere and deathly injured, would she need sex to heal? "No! She silently screamed. She wouldn't ever need another. Never want to touch another unless they were trying to touch Lauren. Trying to hurt her. Her eyes flashed blue and rolled back to brown. They had such a wonderful night, and it still is knowing the Doctor is fast asleep, healthy and somewhat happy.

She thought of Nadia again wondering how Lauren was really handling that. The Doctor can turn her emotions off immediately and be professional the next. Even off the clock. Whatever she is feeling, Bo wouldn't try to push the issue. It would be an issue though if Lauren is still in love with her. She said she didn't love Bo completely. Either that was about Nadia or she didn't trust Bo.

They haven't known each long enough to know what Lauren's emotions are towards her. Her kisses were definitely hungry that night. He thrusts were almost rough to the point of pain. Then Bo screwed that night up by throwing Lauren's necklace back at her and trying to leave. If the Succubus felt that she should have stayed, there has to be something to it. The Succubus trusts the blonde, so why couldn't Bo? Trust her enough to sit and let her explain. She cleared her throat and gripped her pillow roughly.

Everything about the Doctor fascinated her. She was never bored with Lauren. She never felt like she would ever grow bored with her. There is so much to Lauren and Bo wants to learn all of it. Even the words she doesn't know the definitions to, she will look up.

Of course, she's never going to be as smart as Lauren but that won't stop her from pursuing the Doctor. Gaining her trust and her love. She's not even worried about the difference in their lifespans. She will never let the Doctor die. When she ages, Bo will cure everything that hurts, and she will never look old because Bo will fix that too. She felt the cold on her teeth as she smiled wide. She felt so much better than the guilt-ridden Succubus from earlier.

_**Lauren**_

Lauren looked her body over. Earlier she really was aching all over. She jumped in front of Bo to prevent her fall. She promised she wouldn't let her fall and she kept her word. Partially. It stung when they landed with Bo on top of her. It's her job to save lives, and bones. Although she knew Bo would probably never break a bone in her body. But at least the Doctor helped to keep them in place.

She thought of Bo's scent as her hair flanked the Doctor's head. The look in her eyes when she realized what Lauren had done. Her quivering lips as she nearly cried A Fae wanting to cry? Over her? She wondered what Bo's tears taste like. If they even taste like humans. Lauren had cried for so long over Nadia's pod over the years she was sure some had dripped into her mouth. Salty. But nothing about Bo looks salty. She looks delicious no matter what she's doing. Even in the disgusted anger of throwing her necklace to the floor.

Bo was the first woman that Lauren had gone all the way with since Nadia had been cursed. Since then she had been taking cold showers and turning date after date down when they wanted to go home with her. Home? The loft? The loft that wasn't even hers. No humans could be allowed there and live to see the next day. Well none besides Kenzi and Lauren never invited her over. She wondered if Bo's sex life mirrored hers. If they even knew Bo was different or just died in her bed. For the first time in a long time, Lauren has energy. Hope. Possibly a new love.

_**The Dal**_

"Didn't anyone ever tell you bastards to stand when a lady enters a room? The Morrigan laughed as she walked in.

"Get the Fae out". Kenzi snapped. She screamed when she felt one of her boots starting to melt.

"While the Succubus is away, I can beat your ass and play". The Morrigan laughed as Trick and the others stood.

"Why is she here?! Kenzi screamed again.

"I asked her to come". Trick sighed.

"Yeah so have another drink and learn your role". The Morrigan gestured for a seat to be wiped off for her to sit.

"Now why am I here? The Morrigan asked with three guards flanking her.

"I thought I would appeal to your sense of decency and you would allow Dyson to go free". Trick smiled.

"Stupid little toad, I don't know the definition of the word. Besides my Succubus brought him to me. Something your baby Succubus didn't have the stones to do". The Morrigan laughed.

"Then return Aife to me and I will ask her". Trick said.

"The only way Aife will return to the Light Fae is if you die, and that can be arranged". The Morrigan waved for her Ogres to get the man.

"No. No. That won't be necessary". Trick played with his tie.

"We're out of here boys. Aife sends this by the way". The Morrigan patted her ass to signify Trick kissing Aife's ass she walked out of the building, the same way she came in.

"Well how'd that work for ya? Kenzi rolled her eyes. What a wasted opportunity to get Dyson back.

"I guess we won't be getting him back anytime soon". Trick rubbed his beard.

"What about Bo? Kenzi asked.

"Aife put Dyson in there. I won't pit her against her own daughter. Besides Bo is gone and nobody knows where she is, or when she will return". Trick replied.

"Aife knows. Make her tell you". Kenzi put her hands on her hips.

"That's Ms. McCorrigan to you, and he knows not to fuck with me anymore. I have the most powerful Fae he's ever seen as backup. Don't fuck with us Trick. Your days ruling anything are over". Aife ran her fingernails down a small chalkboard and it made Trick jump.

"Where's Bo? Kenzi asked.

"Nowhere you will ever find her. Your dog is busy chasing his own tail". Aife laughed.

"What?! Kenzi said.

The Succubus snapped her fingers and a video appeared behind them. Dyson was in his cell in his wolf form, literally chasing his tail.

"Don't ever try to put me in a cage again. But I should almost thank you because had you not, Isabeau wouldn't be as powerful as she is". Aife rubbed her hands together with pride.

The duo watched as she walked slowly out the building as if she was daring Trick to try and pull something.

"What can we do? Kenzi asked.

"Dyson's a very strong wolf. It would take someone very powerful to get him to shift". Trick sighed into his seat.

Kenzi through her arms into the air. "More powerful than you to write him out of it?

"It could have been Bo. Aife didn't say where she was". Trick noted.

_**Dark Fae compound**_

"Morrigan how long do you want us to run this on loop? Bruce asked.

"As long as it amuses me". The Morrigan laughed from behind her desk.

The Ogre turned and watched the video. Dyson was still in human form with a picture of Bo taped to his tail. The Morrigan laughed at how stupid the animal was.

"Well we see what part of him mated with the Succubus". The Morrigan laughed.

Bruce shook his head. It wasn't as amusing to him as it was the Morrigan and her Dark Succubus. It was actually Aife's idea to subject Dyson to this humiliation. Since the Blood King had long subjected her to betrayal and humiliation.

_**Bo and Lauren**_

Bo froze in her bed when she felt the covers move, and it was not her doing. She felt a hand turn her over, and Lauren laid in her arms.

"I had a nightmare". Lauren explained as she laid her head on Bo's chest.

"Lauren. You are going to wake her up". Bo whispered. Bo will not be ready until Lauren is.

"Then she will put me back to sleep". Lauren mumbled. Before the brunette knew it, the Doctor had fallen asleep warm and snug against her.

Bo smiled at how peacefully she fell asleep. Then it dawned on her. Lauren came to her because she realized the woman is the answer to all of her nightmares. All of her pains. All of her problems. All of the brunette was. She knew there was no way she was going to back to sleep that night. So, she didn't even try to. She just allowed the Doctor to sleep in every position that she wanted to. Even though Bo wanted her to sleep a little higher up on her.

She breathed softly but didn't disturb the beautiful woman sleeping in her arms. To most this would look like trust. But Lauren trusts her Succubus pulse to help her sleep and Bo hadn't done that again yet. The days events put the Doctor to sleep. Although Bo could think of surefire ways to put her to sleep all night, she was willing to allow her Succubus to work her magic too. Should the Doctor wake up during the night again.

Bo hoped she didn't. For as much as she didn't mind using her Succubus powers, she wants Lauren to need Bo for Bo. But this Bo that Lauren knows, needs to be better. Wants to be better. To be patient. To listen. To care. To love. Lauren did stir in her sleep and Bo only moved when she needed to change positions to fit the patterns Lauren was seeking to sleep in.

Nobody has ever needed Bo like this. They always wanted sex from her. Nobody had ever just slept until Lauren. Nobody had ever felt right in her arms until Lauren. She had a tight grip on Bo's ribs as she fell asleep again.

The brunette smiled and hoped she was dreaming of her. Their future, and not that awful night. No matter if Bo had gotten to Vex, Lauren would have still been on her mind and in her heart. Even the parts that cracked when she told her the truth. How could anyone shatter someone like Lauren did to Bo and still be in love with them? Want the best for them. Want to fix every wrong in her life. Want to live forever with her. Bo laid out the question and Lauren laid out the answer on Bo's body many times that night.

Every kiss was approval. Lauren knew what Bo is and still wanted her. As many times as Bo had rough sex, Lauren was matching her. Matching her emotions that hadn't been there as fiercely with others. She already told Lauren that she loves her. But the Doctor has no idea how those words are so true to form. So true to Bo's emotions. So true to her almost desperation for Lauren to say those words back to her. To seal the deal of forever with Bo.

Bo wants a normal life and she wants it right now. She was tired of looking for it in bars, in back alleys, in back seats, in front seats, and in strange beds. Lauren woke up warm and alive next to her. If that wasn't her Succubus protecting her, she couldn't think of another explanation.

She jumped when Lauren's mouth landed near one of her nipples. No. No. She thought internally and tried to push her instant arousal back down. Thankfully the Doctor moved again and turned her head away from Bo's chest.

Tomorrow she is going to up her plans. Find something they could do that would be fun and this time safe for the both of them. She wants Lauren to be lucid and well for whatever Bo plans for them. And most of it will be getting out of her head and telling Lauren everything that she had thought of and then some.

**_TBC._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lauren and Bo.**_

Lauren crawled off of Bo and went to shower before the Succubus woke up. She felt wonderfully rested. Like she had not slept in hundreds of years. An ironic observation considering that's how long Bo's life would be. But she was not worried about that now. Now she is worried about breakfast. She was starving for any and everything, but they only had basics for breakfast.

To anyone outside of the Science community, breakfast could be boring but to Lauren it was an adventure. How and what to do with batter and eggs. She was not sure what Bo's favorites are, but she aimed to cook everything she could find fitting for breakfast.

Bo yawned and stretched. The warmth from her arms and body had left the room. She inhaled where those legs had carried that body. She smiled, grabbed some clothes and jumped into the shower. She scrubbed everywhere that she could reach on her body and places that she could not fully reach. She dried off, dressed and checked her appearance.

"This is it". She smiled into the mirror. She shivered at the thoughts in her head.

She pulled her boots on and walked down the stairs. She rounded the corner and found the table had already been set and Lauren walked over with plates of food before returning to the kitchen.

"I could have helped". Bo spoke softly.

"I just like cooking. Haven't done it in so long, I missed it". Lauren shrugged gently.

"Good morning Lauren". Bo smiled.

"Good morning Bo". Lauren smiled over her shoulder.

Bo nodded and stood at the table. She was not sure where to sit. They only had one good view of the backyard. If it came down to it, she wanted Lauren to get that seat. She sighed in relief when Lauren took the very chair, she had been eyeing.

"How'd you sleep? Bo asked after finally sitting.

"Well. Thank you". Lauren smiled again.

Bo was starting to love that look on the blonde. Every smile was like a kiss of wind to the Succubus. There is something so welcoming. So peaceful about it. They were still getting to know each other, and Bo wanted to know everything but not all at once.

"You don't have to thank me Lauren. You never have to thank me. I should be thanking you". Bo took her first sip of orange juice.

"Thanking me? Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"Thanking you. Thanking you for telling me what I am. Thanking you for accepting who I am." Bo set her glass down and looked the blonde directly in her eyes.

"Bo". Lauren said softly.

"Lauren, it's okay. I just wanted to get that out there. I am not pushing for anything more right now". Bo picked her knife and fork up to cut her pancakes.

Lauren rolled her tongue in her mouth and forked around in her own food. "Bo I know that you think you are a monster. I felt you shivering in your sleep last night. I heard you growl a few times too. There is nothing wrong with who you are. You are the warmest Fae I have ever met in my life besides Hale."

"Hale? Bo's eyes flashed blue.

"Not like that Bo. He has always been nice and respectable to me". Lauren nearly laughed at Bo's instant jealousy.

"Well he does seem like a nice guy. I just don't know him like you do, yet". Bo's eyes stayed blue until she finished her thought.

"What is it Bo? Lauren asked.

Bo's head popped up, and found the woman staring at her now. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Are you ready to go? Lauren asked.

"I am. I've been ready". Bo replied.

"Well we can leave after breakfast." Lauren went back to her food.

"I've been ready for this Lauren. For you". Bo whispered.

Lauren opened her mouth, but Bo cut her off.

"No. Not like that Lauren. I have just been ready to build something. A relationship. I just never found that one yet. How could I with what I am? Bo sat back in her seat.

"Don't say you are a monster Bo. Because I won't believe it". Lauren reached over and squeezed the brunette's hand.

"She's dark Lauren. Really dark. You would not believe how I killed people. Left their bodies in the darkest of places." Bo rubbed her forehead.

"We've been working on that right? Your need to feed? Lauren sat back in her own chair.

"Yes, we have. I just want to make sure you understand what I am. What I could be". Bo lowered her head.

"Bo come here". Lauren ordered softly.

Bo felt the seriousness in Lauren's command and followed it all the way to the Doctor's lap. Lauren smiled at how childlike Bo looked. As bold and as brave as the brunette could be, her Succubus made her the shyest Fae the doctor had ever seen.

She pushed a few dark locks behind Bo's ear and spoke.

"Bo I have seen some of the nastiest Fae that you could ever imagine. They have killed right in front of me. Fae, and humans dropped dead at my feet or right in front of me. The only protection I had was my necklace and the Ash threatening retaliation if any harm had come to me. But you, you are different". Lauren squeezed the woman.

"Me? How? Bo lifted her head.

"Well think about it. You are a Succubus. We've already slept together, if she was going to harm me, she had her chance". Lauren noted.

Bo's eyes widened at the thought. The Doctor was right. Bo had slept with Dyson a Fae, and a human in Lauren. If her Succubus wanted her dead, she would be dead.

"Are you okay? Lauren asked. The brunette went into her own thoughts and had lingered there for a good long while.

"I'm fine now. I just never thought about it like that before. She did have many hours to drain you, if she was going to". Bo gently pushed off of Lauren's lap. It was becoming embarrassing sitting there like a child.

She settled back in her chair and went back to eating. If she kept her mouth full, she would not say something dumb or inappropriate.

Lauren smiled at Bo's innocence and her headstrong plan to avoid what they were just talking about.

She shook her head and returned to her plate. Her eggs were a tad cold, but she could accept that. It was slowly becoming worth it.

_**Aife and the Morrigan.**_

"How long do you plan on having that smelly bastard in my dungeons? The Morrigan asked.

"You can let him go. It's too late for him anyway." Aife laughed.

"Your Succubus? The Morrigan asked.

"My Succubus". Aife laughed again.

"I never thought any Fae would fall for that Doctor. But she is a brilliant human". The Morrigan shrugged as she continued writing at her desk.

"Dyson has always thought he is an irresistible bastard. Just wait until he gets wind of them". Aife laughed again. His misery is almost as tasty as her favorite glass of wine.

"I have resisted him". The Morrigan shrieked at that wolf thinking he stood any chance of bedding her.

"So, release him to the Blood King. He cannot hurt us ever again. Toronto will be a lot different now". Aife turned serious.

"You're not planning on killing Trick are you? I might take a day off to watch that". The Morrigan looked up.

"No, he will live long enough to feel every pain his handing me over to the Dark cost me". Aife seethed.

"I have wanted to control your daughter for some time now. But you may just do the trick. No pun intended". The Morrigan laughed.

"I warned you Morrigan, Isabeau must never be made to choose a side." Aife eyed the woman.

"Okay. Okay. She will not choose sides". The Morrigan held her hands up innocently.

"We will live free among the Fae". Aife took a seat.

"It's no skin off my ass, as long as you stay off my ass". The Morrigan went back to writing again.

"Nobody wants your ass Evony". Aife laughed.

"Go". The Morrigan waved her out of her office.

_**The Dal**_

"Trick! Kenzi! Dyson growled as he ran into the building.

"Dyson! You are free! Kenzi jumped into his arms.

"How? Trick asked.

"I don't know. I only know I was released". Dyson looked elated.

"This can't be good". Trick scratched his face.

"Aren't you happy to see me? Dyson asked.

"I am. But Aife is the reason you were imprisoned, if she is let you out, that cannot be good. For any of us". Trick paced a bit.

"What could she want from Dyson? Kenzi asked.

"I don't know but we have to be incredibly careful. Watch our backs". Trick replied.

"And our fronts". Kenzi chimed in. Aife made her nervous. There is a darkness about her that she has not seen in any other Fae besides Bo killing that guy in the elevator.

"I'll protect you Kenzi, until Bo returns". Dyson squeezed her.

"Bo has returned". The Succubus said from behind them.

Dyson growled at the sight of her holding hands with Lauren.

"Don't". Bo's eyes flashed blue. Dyson felt himself being pushed backwards and Bo had not lifted a finger.

"How did she..? Kenzi gasped.

"Lauren. Please sit". Bo helped the Doctor sit on a bar stool.

"What is this Bo? Dyson asked.

"This is my…she is my choice". Bo replied softly as she waited for Trick to bring Lauren something suitable to drink and not his bottom shelf stuff.

"No! That cannot be! Dyson growled harder.

"If I have to warn you one more time wolf, you won't like what you will lose". Bo spoke softly. She did not want to upset Lauren. They were having a nice day so far, and she did not want any harm or distress to come to the Doctor.

"A human can't be with a Fae. It is forbidden". Dyson gritted his teeth.

"This is why I brought her here. To make sure there is no misunderstanding about anyone's feelings". Bo stood behind Lauren.

"It can't be. Trick! Tell her it can't". Dyson took some hard steps towards the man.

"It's not customary. But I cannot go against this Dyson. Bo's my granddaughter". Trick looked up at the wolf and saw instant disappointment in his eyes.

"But I mated with her. I can't undo that". Dyson growled as he walked in a tight circle and stopped.

"I never asked you to! Bo countered. She gently put her hand on Lauren's shoulder to keep the Doctor calm. This is her fight, not the Doctor's.

Dyson pulled at his hair. He had spent hours in that Dark dungeon expecting Bo to get him out. He had spent hours waiting on her. Wanting her. Now he stood in Trick's bar surrounded by his worst nightmare. Lauren with the woman he mated with.

"There are laws against it. Against them. You cannot ignore them Trick". Dyson stopped moving.

"I won't do this Dyson. Now settle down or get out of my bar". Trick was stuck in the middle of this and it was a position he did not like. He had wondered for years whatever came of Aife. Now she was back, and he has a granddaughter in his life too. Namely in his bar, if she fled, he was sure her mother would show her how to flee and she would never be seen again. He gave Dyson a look and the wolf threw his head into the air before lowering it back down.

"So why…her? Kenzi asked. She jumped when Bo growled this time. Her eyes flashed blue as she turned towards the woman.

"If I would stuff his balls down his nostrils, just think of what I would do to you". Bo seethed.

"Bo! It is me, Kenzi! Kenzi screamed.

"I know who you are, and if you want to remain Kenzi, I suggest you stop trying to insult Lauren". Bo bit back.

"I'm done Bo". Lauren sighed gently.

Bo angered at the tired tone in Lauren's voice. She sounded insulted and bored. "We're going sweetie". Bo gently grabbed her hand and they walked out of the bar to whispers and groans.

Bo did not care what they think. She almost lost Lauren. She was two steps away from being out of the clubhouse and losing her. Losing what little ground they had gained so far. She held the passenger door for Lauren to climb into her car and looked around as she rounded the car to the passenger side.

They sat in Bo's car. The Succubus was content to wait for Lauren to speak first. And she did.

"You didn't have to do that". Lauren spoke softly.

"Yes, I did. I wanted them to know. They do not mean as much to me as they think they do. We are all still new around each other. But if this is where you decide that you want to stay. That you want to live, they will know not to touch you. Not to screw around with us. If there is to be an us". Bo turned her head away from the Doctor. That last bit hurt. But she had to deal with the pains if they are to gain anything.

Lauren sighed gently. Here they were. Wanting something they both were not sure of. She still had feelings for Nadia, and Bo had made her choice.

But Nadia is dead. If Lauren was honest with herself, Nadia died a long time ago. She died every day that Lauren could not wake her up. She died little by little in the Doctor's heart. She could not hold her. She could not touch her. She could only touch and talk to her pod.

For all of those years, Lauren felt herself dying little by little. No contact with anyone. She could not and would not dare bring another human into this world. Then their night happened. Her and Bo's. The Succubus mouth touched places on the Doctor that had been dead for years. Every kiss brought her back to life. Especially that last one just before she dozed off in the brunette's arms. Like she dozed off last night, only minutes after settling on Bo.

"Where are we going? Lauren asked.

"I don't know. But I know it is painful for you here. We can get a hotel room or leave for a few days. I just wanted to make our presence known. Our relationship as it is right now to be known." Bo stared into the night in front of them.

"I have nothing here Bo. Nothing but dank clothes and a necklace." Lauren replied.

"You won't have to worry about that Lauren. We can shop wherever we go. You are free. We are free." Bo looked down at her car keys. She wanted to just take off and drive for hours until they decided on what to do next. But she did not want to assume Lauren wanted such a long trip.

"Go". Lauren said softly.

Bo turned to her and turned the ignition. She turned back to the road and took off.

They found a cozy restaurant to have dinner. The waitress left them be once Bo gave her a hard look. They talked for hours, and by the time they knew it, they were the only table left in the place. Bo did not care. This was good for them. Even as friends only, they were bonding. Something she had never done with anyone else. Any other lover that both she and her Succubus longed for.

Bo paid their tab and reached for Lauren's hand. They walked out and stood under the stars and moon. It was full. Bo felt full herself. But she would never wish on a falling star. Her hand held her star by the hand.

"Come on. Let's go find a bed, you need to sleep Doctor". Bo gently pulled Lauren from her star gazing. She knew the Doctor would get lost in those things like their long night just days ago.

Less than half an hour later, Lauren was tucked into a plush hotel bed. Bo on the other hand was restless.

She thought about Dyson and Trick and how they bantered back and forth about a Fae dating a human. She did not care what Lauren is. But she cares about protecting her. Protecting her from the Fae. Protecting her from insults. They are sure to fly if they were to stay in Toronto. Bo never cared if she left for good. Now that she knew what she is and how to control it. There is nothing holding her back from the rest of the world. And to be honest, her world is Lauren's world. There is a comforting warmth just being around the Doctor. She thought of Kenzi for two seconds before she forgot her again.

Kenzi does not like Lauren. Her aura around the Doctor screams resentment. If Kenzi wants to stay in Bo's life, she is going to have to find a way to respect the Doctor. Bo's parents had resented her relationship with Kyle. She would not allow such an attitude to taint what she is trying to build with Lauren.

The brunette wrapped her arms around her body and took a deep breath. She wondered what her Succubus really thought of Lauren. If she was making the best decision for the both of them. She would never recover if her Succubus brought harm on Lauren. But her Succubus is the reason they are where they are. She stopped Bo from running. And Bo would not have returned to Lauren.

She would have stayed away long enough for Lauren to clear out of her house. She would not have returned to Dyson either. She did not want to hear his I told you so's. She just wanted away from the pain of the most beautiful night she ever spent in bed with anyone that turned to shit because of the Ash. She did not blame Lauren for all of it, because he sure as hell had a hand in it.

She wiped her eyes and walked back to the bedroom. Lauren was fast asleep. Bo grabbed some blankets and turned to walk out to the couch.

She stopped when she felt a strong hand on her hers. "No".

"Lauren". Bo tensed.

"No. I will not have you sleeping on a couch when this bed is big enough for the both of us". Lauren gripped Bo's hand harder.

"I don't mind". Bo spoke softly.

"But I do. Now get into this bed Bo Dennis". Lauren patted an empty spot for Bo and turned the other way to give her privacy to undress.

The doctor smiled at the soft sounds of Bo's heels hitting the floor. She shuddered when Bo pulled the covers back and climbed into bed with her. The Succubus moved closer and spooned Lauren from behind.

"Now will you sleep? Bo whispered.

"No but you will soon". Lauren smiled as she flipped them over and pounced on Bo.

**_TBC_**.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Dal**_

The Dal was busy for a morning rush. The doors opened almost every five seconds. Trick had to call in some help to in order to serve everyone. He looked around, hoping Kenzi would show. She could at least pour until the other help arrived. He turned towards the doors again when they opened. Slow heels were coming towards them. He sighed in relief. That had to be the young human. He bowed his head when it was not.

"Bo". Trick nodded in her direction. He had no time to talk to her. So, he watched her for two seconds and went back to the bar.

The Succubus stood looking for a place to sit. She did not find a single chair. She turned back towards the bar and noticed someone standing up and putting money on the counter. She walked over and took the stool. She waved off Trick handing her a beer. "Something stronger".

Trick nodded and grabbed some Vodka. He watched her slam the drink and hand the glass back to him.

"Bo. I'm glad you're here, we need to talk". Dyson approached from behind.

"Lauren's out looking for a job. The only thing I will say to you is this. While I was ready to pack up and take Lauren with me, she wants to stay here. To treat Fae patients. Humans would bore her. Now as long as she wishes to stay here, we will stay here. But we will not be chess pieces for any of you to try and make the succubus topple the wolf. But know this wolf. If you ever make Lauren feel like she did last night while we were here. You will be running for your life". Bo's voice never broke in tone. She wasn't sure about a lot of things in the Fae world, but she was sure she didn't like how jumpy Lauren was in the Dal the previous day.

"Bo! Stop it. That is not how you really feel! Dyson growled at the threat. He could not help it. His wolf felt threatened.

"Live with it or die from it. That's all I am going to say". Bo stared at Trick and turned to leave.

"What the hell was that about? She just dismissed me. Like I was nothing. Did you hear her threaten me Trick? Dyson turned to find Trick on the other end of the bar. He had missed all of it. Though the wolf was sure he had heard all of it.

"What's the matter pussy? Did the Succubus hand you your balls? The Morrigan laughed as she walked up to Dyson.

Dyson growled again. He was surrounded by three Ogres. He could take them all at once. But he had just been released from the Dark Fae dungeons. He was in no hurry to go back there.

"What do you want Evony? Trick asked.

"I was looking for Aife. But apparently she's not here yet". The Morrigan waved for one of her guards to wipe a stool off.

"Aife? Here? Trick swallowed.

"Well shit. They have you both scared shitless huh? The Morrigan laughed. She did not normally like waiting but keeping Aife somewhat happy was keeping her baby Succubus happy. Even if the Morrigan low key wants Bo to join the Dark, she would never push it. That is an airtight agreement with Aife. It is better this way. If Bo is unaligned that means she can be a pain in the Light Fae's asses whenever she feels like it.

Trick and Dyson did not know what to do. Turn their backs on the Morrigan to look for Aife or turn their backs on paying customers.

"Dyson". Trick nodded towards a group standing at the bar.

"They are not my concern, Bo is. We have to change this Trick. We have to get her to see reason". Dyson's tone was not the soft kind.

"You mated with a Succubus. Did you ever think she was going to be loyal to you? The Morrigan laughed.

"Well she can't be loyal to Lauren either. It is not in her nature". Dyson straightened his jacket. That thought was making him feel better.

"You really don't know that Succubus boy". The Morrigan smiled.

"Slick willie can't get a Succubus to fuck him?

Dyson growled and spun around when he heard that voice.

"Not me dog. I like my vagina to be pure. I do not sleep with animals". Aife laughed.

"Get them out of here Trick. Now! Dyson screamed.

"Boys". The Morrigan spoke softly. The next thing that was heard was a wolf growling as he was pulled out of the bar and thrown on his ass.

"Stay out of there". One of them commanded as they all went back in. They nodded to the Morrigan and she turned to have her meeting with Aife.

_**Bo**_

The Succubus drove past one house after the other. She needs a new one. If she is going to go full ahead with Lauren, the Doctor deserves nice things. Nicer than a two-story loft with a tiny bathroom. She had no idea how to house shop. She found the clubhouse on her own and lucked out when it did not belong to anyone. The clubhouse held bad memories for them. Bo was still embarrassed that she tried to storm out on Lauren without letting her explain why she slept with her.

The woman tensed at the thought of Lauren's tongue all over her. Her fingers all over her. She pulled over when she spotted another house. She walked up to the doors and peeked inside. She shook her head. What was she doing? If she wanted a house fitting Lauren, she needed to bring the Doctor with her when she goes out to look for one.

She definitely wants that life with Lauren. A life with the Doctor. After last night. There was not doubt they are both into each other. And they literally were. Bo licked her lips. She blushed at the thought and walked back to her car.

Lauren had gone to put in some applications, and then a meeting had been planned. Bo was sure she would have a job before they saw each other again. Aife had pulled a few strings and gotten both sets of Elders to meet with the Doctor. They were not to touch her, but they had to listen, or it would be their immediate deaths. Bo did not understand why Lauren wants to treat Fae patients. But what Lauren wants, Lauren will get.

A peaceful Lauren equals a peaceful Bo. The woman cannot explain it. There is just something about Lauren that calms Bo or fires her up. Like that night she nearly walked out on her. That night was so important to Bo. She really thought they would at least date until she learned of the Ash orders. But she was sure he never ordered Lauren to do everything that she had done to Bo. If she was honest with herself Lauren went fast at the start. If she really wanted to keep her distracted, she would have gone slow.

A geek like Lauren would want something big and with a lot of space. She looked cramped in her loft. Bo sat looking at that house before leaving. She would not look again until the blonde is sitting or walking next to her.

_**Lauren and the Elders.**_

"Doctor Lewis this is highly uncustomary but considering who arranged this meeting we will listen". One Elder spoke from the other end of the table.

"I just want to be able to treat the Fae without being a ward of the Fae." Lauren raised an eyebrow. She could feel and hear the snarls and snickers. But they would never allow them to go higher than what they were at the moment. Aife had left her a gadget. If she so much as pushes it, the meeting will come to an immediate end and deaths would be ordered. Bo had inspected it first in case it was a trick by the Morrigan. When Aife assured her that it is legit, she dropped the issue of confronting the woman.

"Most Fae don't like humans. Your very existence disgusts many of us. You were better off behind that Ash necklace. That way, only he was responsible for you. But since the Morrigan is involved we see no need for you to have protection. You will be free to work at a compound of your choice". The Elder leaned forward and started to write.

"Wait". Lauren put her hand up.

"Dr. Lewis". Another Elder sighed.

"I don't want to work at a compound. I want my own facility. I will not go to the Fae. The Fae will come to me. I will not work day and night like I did with the Ash. I will work days only. My nights will be just that, _my nights_". Lauren sat still in her chair. When she was asked questions, she looked each Fae in the eyes and answered.

"That's preposterous. We've never built a facility for a human". A Fae in the back scoffed. Lauren knew him to be on the Council. So, his voice carried weight.

"Now I know there is not a problem here". The Morrigan appeared behind the voice.

"She wants us to build her a facility. We've never done that". The man scoffed again.

"You will do it. Or you will die right now. It is no skin off my puss puss. So, what is your decision Blackthorn in my ass? The Morrigan asked.

"But I…". Lauren stood.

"Stay where you are Doctor. That's your chair". The Morrigan gently waved her off. Lauren shrugged and eased back down into the chair.

"The Doctor is to get everything she asked for. Unless you want me to call my Succubus, and you can tell _her_ no". The Morrigan addressed the entire table of Fae.

The room was dead silent. The Elders all looked at each other and talked with their eyes and heads.

"Very well. Find a spot Doctor and we shall build it. In the meantime, you can work out of a medical tent". Blackthorn rolled his eyes and was immediately smacked in the back of his head for his rudeness.

"She will not work while it is being built. We will pay her like she's been working all the time thought". The Morrigan looked the Light Fae Elders dead in their eyes. This is so much fun and amusing.

"Does this mean I can leave now? Lauren asked.

"Bruce. Escort the Doctor to my car and take her to Bo. I will finish up here". The Morrigan took Lauren's seat, and watched them leave. Once they were out the doors, the place exploded in arguments.

"Was that for me? Lauren asked at the sound of the noise.

"Elders always argue like that. The sight of the Morrigan upsets them too." Bruce spoke softly.

"I'll take it from here Bruce". Bo walked up to them.

"Bo". Lauren smiled.

"Doctor". Bo bowed.

The women walked to Bo's car and Bo held the door for Lauren.

"Whew". Lauren sighed once they were a good distance away.

"What's the matter? Are you sick? Do I need to kick some ass? Bo looked at the Doctor and back at the road.

"No. That was just unexpected. I didn't think my demands would be met, ever". Lauren rubbed her forehead and smiled when Bo squeezed her knee.

"You weren't going to walk out of there with anything less Lauren. Whatever you asked for, you were going to get. I just did not expect the Morrigan to show up there. I was coming to get you when you hadn't sent me a text saying you were ready". Bo pulled her shades over her eyes. Lauren nodded.

"Now let's see about getting you some lunch". Bo turned down the next street. "What will it be burgers? Steaks? Tacos?

"Steaks would be nice". Lauren smiled.

"Okay". Bo smiled as she drove a short distance. They parked and she opened the door for the Doctor. Lauren put her own sunglasses on and walked towards the building. They were seated immediately, and Bo told Lauren to order everything that she wants.

Bo caught herself watching the Doctor eat. She ate like she had not eaten in days. She wondered if it was due to last night and asked. "Did I do that? Do that to you I mean".

"I'm sorry? Do what? Lauren looked up.

"You're eating really fast. I was wondering if last night did that to you". Bo cringed.

"I am just hungry." Lauren mouthed through her food.

"Would you tell me if it was? Bo asked shyly. She was not trying to start an argument. She just needed to know.

"We went a little harder than last time. But it was not as bad as you think it was". Lauren set her fork and knife down.

"Lauren I know what we are building here. I know where we are going. I just want to make sure that I am the best for you. If I am not, then we can slow it down to being just friends because I would still want you in my life. I would need you in my life". Bo's voice was so soft, it was almost a whisper.

Lauren blew out a breath. They are building something, and it is all happening quickly. Bo had already started talking about living together and they had barely been on two dates. She does not know much about the Doctor and the Doctor does not know much about the Succubus.

"I have an idea". Bo leaned forward.

"And that would be? Lauren asked.

"We aren't ready to be a couple yet. But we can still live in the same house. A house that you pick. If we do not work out, I will move out. No strings attached. We can go on dates. Make sure this is best for the two of us". Bo bit her lip. She could not imagine those same lips never touching or tasting Lauren again.

"So where is this house? Lauren asked.

"I didn't find one. It dawned on me that a scientist might need more space than a succubus". Bo smiled.

Lauren played around with that thought. She would like to have room to work off the clock. But she would look silly after telling the Elders that her nights would be her nights.

"Just a few bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room would be enough". Lauren checked her brain again to make sure she could stick to a nine to five job. Besides if they are going to build something, they need time to do that.

"Well if you are sure about that, we can look a little bit after we are done here". Bo poked at her food again.

"We can". Lauren mumbled again.

"Eat your food Doctor. You don't have to rush all of it down". Bo laughed.

Lauren nodded and they both went back to eating their food. A warmth filled Bo's insides. After being cold for so many years. This could be her turning point. Her freedom.

Lauren watched Bo. Her whole attitude changed. She looked rested and content. As nice as all of this is, Bo's still a Fae she has yet to completely know. She knows her Succubus more than she does Bo. The woman is nothing but direct. She acts like she does not have enough time to play games. Then it dawned on the Doctor that perhaps that is about her. Her not having time to play games. Now the Doctor was warm. This is not about them as a couple. This is about them doing all that they can do as a couple before Lauren runs out of time. The Doctor frowned at the thought. Bo was giving up years she could have with someone else for a short life with a human.

"I'm not giving up anything Doctor. This is my choice. You are my choice". Bo pulled Lauren out of her busy brain.

Lauren sighed. "But Bo…

"No buts. That's sad thoughts you are having when we have so much to be happy about". Bo gestured around them.

The Succubus is right. If Lauren keeps harping on sad times, they will not share good ones.

"Then we better get to dating". Lauren smiled.

"Is this not a date? Bo asked.

Lauren smiled. It really was. She had been picked up, wined and dined.

"Fine but we better hurry and find that house". Lauren wiped her lips and stood.

"Don't just pick the first one you spot. Pick one you could see yourself living in." Bo leaned forward.

"Bo we can live in a small house. Besides, I don't have the money for a fancy one". Lauren looked around.

"Nope. You do. It will come with your clinic. It's a Fae expense". Bo shrugged and smiled.

"Wait the Fae is building me a clinic and giving me a house? Lauren asked.

"That's right. I told the Morrigan, the only way you would sleep was in your own bed. Which you can pick out too." Bo smiled.

"What about your bed? Lauren asked.

"I'm not giving up my poster bed Doctor. There are so many things I can still do with that thing". Bo looked everywhere but at the blonde.

The women walked out after Bo had paid their tab, jumped and Bo's car and drove slowly along so Lauren could see every available house.

"You don't want one built do you? We can always live at the clubhouse until its complete". Bo asked softly.

"I'm looking for a new one. One nobody's slept in yet". Lauren pulled her glasses on her head.

Bo smiled at the thought. Lauren looked like a kid as she oooed and smiled at everything, but nothing had wowed her yet.

Bo finally pulled over when Lauren asked her to. They both climbed out of her car and stood in front of a huge house. This one wowed Bo. She wondered if it would wow Lauren. They climbed the stairs and walked inside. The owner was having an open house.

"I'm not really dressed for this". Bo looked at her outfit after seeing the others.

"You look fine Bo. Besides, we are here to look at the house, not at what everyone else has on". Lauren gently patted Bo's back. She did look nice. Black pants, a matching top and jacket.

"Do you like it? Bo whispered.

"I want to see the upstairs first". Lauren replied as she grabbed Bo's hand. The Succubus seemed scared to move.

They walked past a few people and climbed the stairs. Every room was marked. It had a few guest rooms and they finally reached the master bedroom.

"This one". They said in unison and laughed. There was a floor to ceiling window that lead to a beautiful view outside. But nobody could look inside.

"Yes. This is the one". Bo's eyes turned blue and back to brown.

_**TBC**_


End file.
